Necromancer
by Heliotropium
Summary: AU. Sabata, on his way to redeem Carmilla's soul is captured by the raised dead. Django has to complete four tasks in order to face off the Necromancer Has some spoilers
1. A New Immortal Arises

Alright, I beat Boktai again, so the ending I got was perfect for this. Or this is perfect for the ending I got ::Shrugs:: (5/10/04)  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
'Out of all my traveling, I've never really done this much walking before...'  
  
The boy in black and purple strolled on miserably as the wind blew his moonlight scarf behind him.  
  
'I wish I hadn't have left the Solar Tree... But I have to redeem Carmilla's soul... For her sake...'  
  
He suddenly stopped at the cliff and sat down, watching the sun slowly sink into the horizon. It's been approximately a week since Hel was defeated; a week since he left Django again...  
  
'It'll be worth it... It'll be worth it...'  
  
[][][][][]  
  
Just west of Istrakan, a dark shadow was cast upon the land. Bones ripped out of the grounds, floating up and building a castle in the sky. A girl stood at the gateway, watching the dirt and rocks stick together with the bones, forming a large area for a warp. Her skin was as pale as clouds; her ruby red eyes glowed with some sort of vengeance. Mini skeletons hung from her elf-shaped ears. Dark purple hair swayed in the wind along with her corset-drawn dress. She stepped back into the castle and up to the top floor to her throne. The skeletons stepped aside and bowed to her, as if she was a gorgeous noble advancing to her proper seat. One by one, each of the skeletons danced in front of her gracefully, their bones clacking against each other. She soon became bored with them and waved her hand. In an instant, each of the dancing skeletons halted and fell back into a pile of bones.  
  
"Mistress Cesei does not like the dancing?" A cloaked figure asked.  
  
"I grow tired of their dancing... I'm getting bored with same old things, Millon!" Cesei growled, glaring fiercely at the cloaked one. The hood fell off, revealing a skeleton with fangs.  
  
"Then, you may be happy with what we've scavenged from Hel's Dark Castle!" Millon snapped his fingers and a crystal orb appeared on Cesei's lap. She held it firmly in her hands and gasped. The image she had seen was of someone very familiar.  
  
'Sabata!'  
  
"Minions!" She called forth, clutching the orb. "Bring his boy to me!" Dozens of skeletons gathered around their master, staring blankly at the image in the crystal. All at once, they nodded and marched off. "Millon, you are dismissed."  
  
"But Mistress..."  
  
"I SAID, you are dismissed!"  
  
"...Yes Mistress..."  
  
Cesei sighed as Millon left the throne area as she returned to her pondering.  
  
'Sabata... You and Django may be beaten Hel, but can you face me alone?'  
  
Cesei smirked as she rested her cheek against her fist.  
  
[][][][][]  
  
Oddly, Sabata felt a pair of eyes cast upon him, but saw no one around. Shrugging, he continued to watch the sun set as he rested his weary self. He lay down to rest as the full moon slowly faded into view.  
  
"Is it the will of the galaxy for me to abandon everyone I love? To... have everyone I cared about leave my life forever?" he muttered.  
  
As he closed his eyelids, two bony arms shot up from the ground and grabbed him.  
  
"What the?!" he screamed, trying to wriggle away from the skeleton hands. Two skeletons emerged from the ground, holding the Dark Boy above the ground. "What's the meaning of this?!" Forcefully, he shattered the arms of the two skeletons before being grabbed by twelve more. Although he was strong, their barrier of bones was like concrete and they warped off with him.  
  
Sabata found himself standing on the warp panel of a floating castle composed of brick, dirt, and shattered bones. He stepped into the ominous castle, never knowing who or what was inside. The torches held up by hands seemed to lead a way through the spiraling stairs. Hours passed by and Sabata was still ascending the many flights of steps, each set different from the rest. Finally, a light was shed at the end of what seemed to be the millionth flight and Sabata hurried up the final few steps. He heard a voice laugh menacingly, a rather familiar one too. He gasped at whom he had seen.  
  
"Sabata, you do not seem so happy to see me again!" Cesei laughed as Sabata slowly walked closer.  
  
"Cesei? But..." Sabata stuttered, too stunned to realize what he was saying.  
  
"Hel only sent me away to build up my powers!" She exclaimed. "And this castle will take me to the moon!"  
  
"You're insane now, Cesei!" Sabata fiercely growled. "And what was the point of bringing me here?!"  
  
"Oh ho, ho... You haven't changed a bit temper wise, Sabata! Now, show me that you're strong enough to defeat me!!!"  
  
[][][][][]  
  
Django gazed at the stars from the branches of the Solar Tree.  
  
"Niichan... Come home soon..." He whispered.  
  
He averted his attention to the landscape around the area and smiled at the peace at night. He blinked twice and squinted at the western territory. He gasped and nearly fell from his perch. Climbing up higher, he glanced west again. Millions of ghostly white skeletons rose from the ground and headed to a darkened area of the land. His view shot up to something that made his stomach lurch- a black castle in the sky.  
  
"Lita!" He called out, sliding from the tree. "Lita!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Lita asked, looking up at Django.  
  
"There's a new immortal to the west! I saw... I saw a whole bunch of skeletons march up from the ground and head west!"  
  
Lita paled as Otenko looked at Django with concern.  
  
"Django, I fear that you are no match for a necromancer," The sunflower stated. "However, you need to train quickly if you ever want to defeat him."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I think I may help..." The three turned around to see a tanned girl standing behind them. Her hair was a deep brown color, matching the lighter hue on her skin. Her eyes were emerald green with white tattoos on her cheeks. Her dress was blue with gold bands around her neck, arms, and waist.  
  
"You are Seiryuu-sama's chosen! You are... Kidenkou!" Otenko gasped.  
  
"Yes, I am!" Kidenkou smiled. "But I will not train you. Instead, there will be a task you need to take. And there are the tasks that Genbu, Suzaku, and Byakko assigns as well." Kidenkou looked at Django sharply. "These are going to be merciless, unlike what you've faced before. Do you accept this fate? Do you really want to start our tasks?"  
  
Django remained silent for a minute, then slowly nodded.  
  
"I'm always ready!" He exclaimed happily.  
  
"Good... In the spirit world, the Lost Woods of the East has an immortal lurking there. Defeat him and I will take you to the Forgotten Mountain of the North."  
  
Kidenkou raised her hands and glowed brightly. Django and Otenko were engulfed in the azure light and found themselves in a forest. The Solar Boy heard a deafening roar and gazed up into the darkened sky. Above his head, he saw a cobalt dragon glide through the "night" sky, disappearing into the horizon.  
  
"Well... I guess we can't return until we finish the four tasks." Otenko sighed. "Good luck, Solar Boy Django!" Otenko assumed his spirit form and floated into Django's mind. With great determination, Django rushed through the trees and into the unknown.  
  
[][][][][]  
  
Sabata rolled on the dirty floor and halted to a stop as Cesei slammed her foot on his skull.  
  
"What's wrong, Sabata? Too weak to fight?" She laughed cruelly. Sabata growled in pain as he slipped from her foot and dashed behind her with great speed. Hastily, he pulled out the Dark Gun, the Gun Del Hell, and fired rapidly. With equal speed, Cesei easily dodged each shot and laughed again. "Or perhaps someone is softening you? Come, come, come on, Sabata! Give me all you've got!" Again, Cesei shot out of Sabata's view and reappeared behind him, giving him a sharp kick in the back. Once again, her foot was on his head.  
  
"I refuse to fight you!" Sabata cried out in pain, clutching the handle of his trusted gun. Cesei only kicked him away  
  
"Huh... Weak... It disgusts me!" She spat.  
  
"Why should we fight?"  
  
Cesei froze in place. He had brought up an interesting point and left her to think.  
  
"I... I don't know..." She confessed. "I... I think I'm being controlled!" She looked at the Dark Boy with sorrow. "Sabata..." She flung her arms around him, sobbing slightly. "I can't control myself... It's... He's controlling..." Suddenly, she pushed him away and clutched her head.  
  
"Cesei!"  
  
Cesei screamed in pain, crumbling to her knees. Sabata's cries seemed to bounce out of her ears as the shrieks grew louder and louder.  
  
Back at the Solar Tree, Lita heard a thunderous screech from the west, but she was bewildered. She only shook her head and collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Please... Please... Don't let that be Django..."  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
I know, it's crap. Just bear with me, okay? It's more of a prologue, only giving out more than it should. Please don't hurt me ;;  
  
I also realize that I have a ton of female OC's that are going to be in here. Don't worry; only one of them starts liking Django, but realizes that she can't be with him and quits before she could shatter her own heart. Smart girl she is :P  
  
There's a few Japanese in here, but it's only going to be titles and such. It's not going to be like Resistance where there's a whole bunch of it in there. I wanted all that Japanese in Resistance since it's located in Japan. Don't go flaming me for that now. (5/15/04) 


	2. Lost Woods

(6/29/04) And here's another chapter for you... ::Stumble::

* * *

Sabata sat on the cold floor of the dungeon with an entire view of Istrakan. He watched as the castled ascended higher into the sky as construction continued. He groaned, unable to move, as the door slid open to his next meal. He glared at the skeleton in disgust as it placed the poorly prepared "food" next to him. As the skeleton left, he winced at the loud banging of the door being slammed and locked. He threw himself at the food in hunger, coughing at the bland taste of the dry bread. After he finished the small piece of bread, he grasped for his cup of water and drank enough to satisfy his throat. The rest of the liquid was used to clean out the wounds he had received when Cesei, as he would say to another, went completely nuts on him. Sabata picked up the piece of raw meat in disgust and threw it against the wall, wincing at the sickening splat it made.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't throw your meal at my shadows!"

Sabata raised an eyebrow as the rising sun illuminated the area. He saw the blood splatter from the meat and then a boy next to it, pouting. His hair was black with streaks of blue. Over the bridge of his nose was the white mark of a Vampire Hunter. His outfit was a very dark purple, the material bound by black ribbons from his elbows and knees. A small red scarf was wrapped around his neck. The boy wore a scowl and scampered to the darkest spot of the cell.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here of all places?" Sabata demanded, folding his arms slightly.

"I could ask to the same thing," The boy replied icily. "But since you asked first, I'll be the first to answer. I'm Sketch and my master wanted me to investigate this place. That scary lady who's nearly as pale as you caught me and put me in a cell. And you?" Sabata sighed.

"My name is Sabata. I have no idea why I'm here. I was just watching the sun set and then these skeletons took me here. And that scary lady? She's my..."

* * *

Normally, Django refused to admit he was lost because after an hour or less, he usually found his way again. But this time was different. Django was lost.

"Are you giving up now, Solar Boy?" Otenko asked, popping out in front of Django.

"I'm lost, Otenko-sama! I'm going to be stuck here forever!"

"You know, this is like Delusion Forest. You can get lost easily."

"I can feel it, but... This time... There's no sun up to help me. And the 'sun' here is being blocked out by the 'moon'!"

Otenko and Django both glanced up at the sky. The total eclipse blocked out all of the light coming from the 'sun'.

"But Django, look!" Otenko cried. "There is still the light from the stars to guide you! Get up, Solar Boy! Get up!" Django sighed in defeat and followed his master's orders.

"See Otenko-sama, there's nothing... Oh... But Otenko-sama, what can I do if my shadow disappears into another shadow?"

Otenko looked up into the sky, as did Django.

"Can you see that dipper looking thing, Django?"

"Uh... Otenko-sama?"

"Yes?"

"What's a dipper?"

The sunflower groaned in frustration. This was the boy who saved the world with his brother?

"I'm sorry, Otenko-sama, I was never good at Astronomy. That was Ally's strong point. If only Ally were here..."

"Django, don't give up right now. Hold you arm out at forty-five degrees. Can you see that bright star that you're pointing at? That's Polaris, the Northern Star. When you follow Polaris, you are going north, when you go away from it, you are going south. Get it, Solar Boy?"

Django nodded, but then realization struck him.

"Otenko-sama, where AM I supposed to go?" he asked. Otenko, for once, remained quiet. Before Otenko could answer with an "I don't know", Django turned around to someone's giggling. Behind him was a girl with deep brown hair. Her outfit was simple, a short blue dress with a pair of boots. Her arms and legs were scaly and Django could see a pair of dragon wings on her back.

"Hi there!" The girl greeted. "I'm Kidenkou!"

"But wasn't Kidenkou... older?" Django pondered out loud.

"I see you've met my inner child." Again, Django spun around to be face to face with Kidenkou. "There you are, little me!" Kidenkou picked up her younger self and hoisted her onto her shoulders.

"This boy is funny!" The Young Kidenkou giggled. "He's so silly!"

"Now, now, little me," Kidenkou said sternly. "This is the Solar Boy. He's the only one who can defeat the Centaur that's terrorizing our village."

"But he's so silly!" Young Kidenkou scowled.

"You see, Django, the Centaur's field has the power to split a person away from their immaturity. But with that goes their knowledge of their most important secret. Mine was... What was it again?"

"The directions to the village!"

"Yes, thank you. Now, little me please tell them to Django. The fate of the others depend on him!"

Young Kidenkou seemed to understand.

"Well, the village is always south. Whenever you go any other direction, you end up back here. Go south until you see a big plant with four points. Make it grow and a leaf will grow on one of the points to point you to another point and to another and to another and finally to the village!"

"Come on Django! Go away from Polaris to reach the first point!" Otenko exclaimed. With those directions in mind, the sunflower assumed spirit form again and entered Django's mind. As he stumbled on South, Django took out his Gun Del Sol and replaced the Sol Lens with the Earth. If he needed anything to grow, Earth was probably the best in this world.

"Why doesn't your younger self have the tattoos on her face?" Django asked curiously. Kidenkou sighed as she followed the boy.

"The tattoos are a mark of acceptance into the role of Seiryuu. Every past Seiryuu had the same tatoos printed on their face. I was meant to be one, but the previous one hadn't died until recently. Also, if you want to know about the wings, my village clan has dragon wings. When one accepts the role of Seiryuu, they lose their wings. Instead, they can become a dragon."

Django remained silent as he began to spray the last plant.

"When you defeat this immortal, Tsuki will move away from Taiyou."

"You mean the moon from the sun?"

"Yes... In the Spirit World, we prefer to use their actual names."

Django nodded as if he understood and stared at the path the final plant was pointing to. The three silently headed on to the village.

"Solar Boy, look out!"

Before he knew it, Kidenkou pushed the boy to the ground. He watched in horror as the so-called "dragon" was drained of her energy by constricting vines. Both Kidenkou and the Young Kidenkou fell to the ground unconscious. The vines unraveled and shot back into the ground, shaking the earth.

"Who's there?!" He demanded, scanning the area. The faint sound of hooves clacking on the floor grew louder and louder as the image of a man and a horse grew sharper. The man and horse turned out to be a cross between the two. His hair was long and brown, tangled in all the places it grew. He carried some sort of bow accompanied by a quiver of vine arrows.

"Finally, the Blue Dragon is down..." he stated, ignoring Django's existance. "To finish the job..." He reached for an arrow from the large quiver, but his hand was struck by a jolt of Wind energy. The centaur glared at his assailant: Django.

"I'm not going to let you kill Kidenkou-san!" Django declared.

"Oh? And you're going to stop the great Centaur? What's you're name, boy?"

"My name is Django. I am the son of Ringo, the heir to the Gun Del Sol. I am the Solar Boy from the Mortal Realm! And why do you have such a corny name for your species?"

"I...! Uh... That's not the point! The point is, I'm going to destroy the both of you!"

Vines erupted from the floor as Django leapt out of the way. He quickly grabbed Kidenkou as he went making sure the girl was not to be harmed. However, her weight was too great for him, forcing him to roll her away from danger. Centaur laughed at the boy's actions as more vines shot out from the ground. In Django's conscience, Otenko began to nag the Solar Boy.

'Django! What are you doing?!' the sunflower screamed.

'I have to keep her safe!' Django replied in thoughts.

'Find a way to wake her up!'

'I need to replenish her energy to wake her up... ...That's it!'

Django switched his gun's lens over to Earth and began spraying Kidenkou, pushing her around as he ran. Centaur's laughter rose at this, believing that the boy had simply decided to attack her. His laughter soon ceased as a deafening roar was heard over the Spirit World. Kidenkou took her dragon form, carrying her younger self as well as Django on her back. Centaur grabbed a vine arrow from its quiver and fired it at the blue dragon. The arrow simply bounced off of the dragon's hide. Django peeked out and fired Cloud energy shots at Centaur, giving him great damage. After this was repeated several times, Centaur admitted defeat.

"I give up!" He hollered up. "You are a worthy opponent, Solar Boy! The necromancer Cesei revived me to test your skills! Now that I have, I am content to return to my normal deathly state!"

Being true to his words, Centaur began to shrivel up, turning into bones, which soon collapsed into a pile of dust. Kidenkou landed and allowed Django and her younger self to get off before transforming back.

"Well done, Django!" She exclaimed. "Now that Centaur is gone, I can finally unite with my inner child." The tanned girl gave a smile as the smaller one vanished.

"Kidenkou-san, I have one question." Django said shyly.

"Yes, Solar Boy?"

"During the fight, how come you were so heavy?"

Kidenkou laughed at this.

"Django, if you asked another girl this, she'd smack up upside the head. But I can understand what you're saying to me. Dear, mass does not disappear unless it is taken out. When I transform, it will either expand out or pack itself in."

Django let out a long "oh" and watched as the moon slightly moved away from the sun.

"The villagers will return shortly. Django, I shall take you to the Forgotten Mountains for your next task."

The dragon girl transformed into the blue dragon once again and held her head down for Django to climb on. The boy watched the scenery became smaller and smaller as they ascended higher and higher into the air. He felt the wind in his face, relaxing a bit as he was that more closer to fighting a necromancer.

* * *

Lita watched in confusion as a cloaked girl approached the Solar Tree. She gripped a fallen branch from the tree tightly.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" She demanded. The girl lifted up her brown hat a bit, barley moving her poncho around. Her purple eyes eerily glowed in the darkness of the night.

"I'm looking the Solar Boy Django... He something like the man in the hat, only without the hat and trench coat... and probably in different clothing."

She held up an old photo for Lita to see. To the earthly maiden's surprise, two of the figures oddly resembled Sabata and Django and to the side of a woman was Otenko.

"Who... Who are you?!"

"That information must be kept secret for Squirt's surprise... Now tell me where he went!"

"He... He's in the Spirit World to train with Kidenkou. But you'll never find him!"

"Of course I won't find him with Kidenkou. She probably had him finish a task for her and has probably taken him to the Forgotten Mountains... I was heading there myself but I came back to San Miguel for a few things. Thank you for this information."

Lita was surprised by what this cloaked girl knew about Django's task. She was more surprised to find that the girl had mysteriously vanished. Falling to her knees, she began to pray for Django's safety.

"Please... Django-sama... Please be safe..."

* * *

My poor dividers ;.; So yeaah... There's a little bit of education in there, but don't think of it as education; think of it as "extra information that might come handy later on." There might be a few fragment sentences in here, but blame Microsoft Word. The character "Sketch the Lunar Ninja" is my "adopted online son", Sketch. The girl at the end, you'll read more about her later. Cesei won't appear in a while... So... CRITIQUE ME! (10/17/04)

And it does take another fic to help me get over the writer's block of another.


	3. Old Friend, Same Torment

(10/17/04) O:

* * *

As the sun began to rise, the shadows of the dungeon began shifted around. Sketch followed them and eventually bumped into Sabata.

"Get out of my shadows!" the older boy cried out, giving Sabata a small push. He did not budge; however, he smirked at the ninja's childishness.

"Tell your shadows to get out of my corner." The Dark Boy replied, sticking his tongue out at Sketch. He remained silent and simply sat next to Sabata. "You're not very intelligent, are you?"

"Hey, I'm plenty sart!"

"..."

"Err... Smart!"

Sabata could not hold his laughter in much longer.

* * *

As Django fixed his hair from the wind constantly blowing at it at high speed, Kidenkou retook her human form. She looked at her finger, and then to Django. She took Django's hand and placed a sapphire ring on one of his fingers.

"Keep this safe." She commanded. "This is the Ring of Seiryuu, my power source of transformation. Without it, I cannot transform, but rather, summon a blue dragon to ride on. I entrust this to you to summon me whenever you are in a tight spot. You will need it, believe me."

"Thank you, Kidenkou-san." Django said, bowing slightly. Kidenkou smiled at him and pat his shoulder.

"Be careful here. Each area suggests what it does. Remember how you got lost in the Lost Woods? You will begin to forget in the Forgotten Mountains unless you have something to remind you of your mission. Good luck, Solar Boy Django!"

The girl summoned a dragon, however it was not as large or magnificent as she was. Hopping onto the dragon's back, she bid Django farewell and took off. Otenko appeared by Django's side and looked at him.

"You have to be careful about this," the sunflower warned. "As Kidenkou warned, you may lose your memory. I feel the presence of an ice demon at the top of this mountain." Django looked at the cap Otenko's nose was pointing at.

"Does it have to be that one?" He whined, rubbing his arms. Otenko glared at the boy.

"This is no time for joking around. Now, move on, Solar Boy!"

The boy sighed. His only companion, a mutated sunflower with an attitude, was no help in comforting him.

'I wish Ally was here...'

As Django climbed, he melted a path in the snow with his flame lens. The snow reformed soon after he past it, however, he was too cold to notice. A light wind blew by, knocking the weakened boy over onto his back. The snow began to cover him, but he had no idea how to get up. Fatigued, the Solar Boy tried to call for his master.

"Oten..."

He could not remember the rest.

* * *

A figure tracked around in the snow with a picture clutched in her frostbitten hands. Her mind was clear, despite the infamous nature of the mountain range. She was glad she had a poncho on as it protected her body from the blistering snow. She caught sight of another in the snow, talking to itself.

"Ote... Otenk... Otakon?"

The girl rushed over to him, brushing off the snow from his face.

"Ja... Django!" She gasped. He looked at her with his large gray eyes, nearly frozen open.

"Is that my name?" he said sleepily. "Guess so... I think I'll just rest now..."

"Oh no you don't! You're not dying on me now, Squirt!"

'Squirt...? There's only one person who called me that...'

The girl raised her hands, knocking off her hat to reveal blue hair with purple tips. Muttering a spell, sunlight burst from her fingertips, melting the snow around them. Immediately, the boy felt warmth coming to him and his strength returning. The girl looked at him with a slight smile on her face, her lips lining up with the white mark of a vampire hunter on the bridge of her nose. She stuffed an old photo in his face.

"Remember me now, Django?" She said in a singsong voice, bending down for her hat. Django blinked at her with a humored smile.

"With all those room floodings?" he replied casually. "I think not, Arison... Or should I say... Ally."

Arison gave a squeal of joy before squeezing Django in a loving way.

"OhmygodIwassoworriedaboutyooooooou!" She shrieked all at once.

"Ally... You're hurting me more than Sabata did during our battle!" Django breathed, trying hard to push the older girl away or at least try to wiggle out of her "glomp-o-doom". Immediately, she grabbed his shoulders and held him a few good inches away.

"You found out about your brother and fought him!" She said, gawking at him.

"Well, I didn't know he was my brother until AFTER I beat him..." He gasped, glad that he could breathe again. "But how did you know about him?"

"You see Squirt, there are things I never told you that I've heard from Auntie Teikou's conversations."

"Enlighten me as we go on, I have to go finish these tasks."

"I know. Anyway, Auntie Teikou was talking to Auntie Kana about how unfortunate Mani and Ringo, your parents, were to lose one of their children. I thought it was strange, seeing as how you were the only one of their children I've seen. But Auntie Kana mentioned a 'Sabata' and how sad it was for him and you. She said that it was hopeless of ever seeing this 'Sabata' again and how sad you might be if you ever found out about him. Then Uncle Shinrai found me and that's why I had to be nice to you for that one year..."

Django snorted in laughter.

"You haven't changed a bit, Ally."

"You've changed a lot though, Squirt. You're a lot more adorable, squishy, and strong."

"...Squishy?"

Again, he snorted in laughter.

"So, why are you here, Ally?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm still looking for my mother... But a seer told me that something in the Spirit World would help me find her. So now, I have to help fight four immortals... The first one was already defeated, so that kind of sucks... How about you?"

"I have to fight four immortals as training to beat a Necromancer."

Arison stopped before smirking devilishly.

"Oh, so you're the 'handsome man' Kidenkou was talking about! I wouldn't exactly call you handsome..."

"Hey! I am good looking, aren't I?"

"Oh! So now Squirt can care about his looks?"

"What! No!"

"Don't deny it."

"I'm not! I'm just stating the truth!"

"Just agree with me before I flame your ass to death."

"Eep."

* * *

After lots of running and getting his rear burnt multiple times, Django and Arison finally made it to the peak of the mountain.

"This is no peak." Arison grumbled, staring at the flat surface. She stared at her companion and gave him a push across the ice. He shivered as he nearly landed in one of the many pools.

"Ally, isn't there something a bit odd about this?" Django muttered, looking at his friend. She shrugged. "I mean... These pools... They're perfectly square..." To answer his question, a mermaid jumped out of a pool and into another, swimming beneath the boy in circles. Django ducked as she tried to hug him from behind. Doing so caused the mermaid to land flat on her face on the hard ice. The Solar Boy quickly slid over to Arison, clutching the side of her poncho as if she were his older sister.

"How dare you...!" The mermaid spat, lifting her blonde head up. Her pale blue skin darkened in anger as Django slid behind his companion.

"Who are you?" Arison simply asked.

"I am Verdana of the cold waters. I am here to kill a tortoise and claim a prize." She replied, eyeing Django. "I want HIM as my prize right after I vanquish the Black Tortoise Kourihi!"

"You think you'll conquer me so easily?" A voice called out. In a moment's notice, a large black claw slammed on the spot where Verdana was before the mermaid dived to safety into the frigid waters. Django noticed the owner of the claw, a large black tortoise with fierce gray eyes. It transformed into woman in a black dress. Her eyes darted from pool to pool and she spun away from an icy breath. She slammed her hands onto the ice, causing pillars of ice to burst out from the pools. Verdana was unfortunately directly under a pool and was lifted out of the water and slid down onto the ice, flopping like a beached fish. The angry mermaid threw crystalline powder at the woman. Unfortunately for her, she was completely off guard and had no time to dodge, thus, she was encased in ice. Django's eyes widened as he switched his lens to Flame and began firing at the ice encasing the woman. Verdana laughed at his futile attempts to melt the ice.

"Foolish boy, Kourihi is completely frozen in crystal!" She laughed as the ice towers shrank back into the pools. She slipped back into a nearby hole and disappeared under the ice. Arison sighed and pushed Django away before Verdana popped back up above the ice and landed on her face again.

"Predicted." Arison said, smirking as she glided away from the crystalline powder thrown at her. "Django, hold her off!" The boy across the ice nodded and fired flaming shots at Verdana, hitting her directly on the back. Her skin hissed as a bit of it melted off. The mermaid shrieked, appalled that her prey would attack her. While Django was fighting this menace, Arison created a fiery tornado into the pool, causing the ice to sizzle under the heat of the friction and flame. Django noticed this and shot at Verdana until she would disappear under the surface. Once underwater, the mermaid was sucked into the whirlpool of fire. The Solar Boy quickly ran over to Arison's side and sprayed a solar fire into the tornado. They listened to Verdana's shrieks in both satisfaction and a bit of guilt before it suddenly ceased. Arison blinked as her tornado died down and noticed the cracks in the ice at her feet. She quickly threw Django to the land as the ice shattered. Verdana arose above the water as Arison fell in and she quickly froze the top, as well closing the other pools. Django gasped in horror at this action.

"Ally!" He screamed, firing at the ice. Sadly, his flame shots were not enough to even make a scratch on the hardened ice. Suddenly, sparks of electricity shot up from the pool Verdana was in, frying the mermaid. The boy took this to his advantage and stabbed her with a sword frame on his gun. The mermaid gave one last shriek before turning into complete ice and shattering into pieces. The crystal vanished, allowing Django to dive into the now warm water. He saw Arison smiling at him giving a thumbs-up before closing her eyes and falling down to the darkness. Django began swimming after her, kicking furiously at water to propel him forward. He reached her and grabbed her heavy poncho and desperately began to kick harder, but he soon ran out of energy and air and slowly began to sink down with her to the bottom.

At the surface, the woman blinked, free of her crystal prison. She noticed that the lake no longer had the hardened ice over its surface and realized that Verdana was defeated. She wondered where the heroes (or quite possibly heroines) were and noticed some bubbles coming up to the air. She waved a hand and almost immediately, an ice platform shot out of the water, carrying Django and Arison out of the water. Django coughed, glad that he was able to breathe again. He began to panic, noticing that Arison was not doing the same.

"Just give her a hit to the stomach and she'll be fine." The woman called out, smiling a little at the boy's distress. Django blinked and forcefully pushed on Arison's stomach as the woman had instructed. After three pushes, Arison coughed out all of the water from her lungs, gasping for sweet air. Relieved, the blond fell onto his back for a few moments of rest as the ice platform was slowly lowered and dragged to the shore.

"Thank you..." He said as the woman peered at him.

"I am Genbu-sama's chosen, the Black Tortoise Kourihi." She said as if she had read Django's mind. "I understand that you are training to defeat the Necromancer that haunts over you land, Solar Boy. And you... Saigon Knight... You seek what can help you find your mother, am I not correct?" Arison nodded, realizing that she was being addressed as "Saigon Knight," a title she had yearned for ever since she left home. Kourihi smiled warmly at the two. "I knew both of your parents... Ringo and Mani... Orion and Malik... All of them were wonderful people. I see Ringo in you, Django and Malik in you, Arison."

"How did you know our names?" Django gasped, surprised by her knowledge.

"The children born in the Spirit World monitor the actions of vampire hunters. We know each of your names as soon as you are born." She transformed into the giant black tortoise again and waited for the two to climb on. Arison pushed the boy onto the slippery shell and in return, he helped pull her up. They firmly held onto the crevices between the diamond shaped patterns and enjoyed the cool feeling of the wind drying them off to another adventure.

* * *

Short, crappy, I know. The next one should be longer, I hope. I apologize for the decline in quality. A certain fic had literally melted my brain.I know it's mean of me to say something like that, but it's true. That andmy faith in humanity is at its lowest due to someone in science with the apparent inability to shut up during a test and my current desire torelease that soda back into nature.Now, onto Vampire Hunters! (11/12/04) 


	4. Phobia

(12/5/04) Okay, I seriously need to work on these x.o;

* * *

Django and Arison enjoyed the slight breeze Kourihi created as she stomped down the mountain rather quickly. She jumped into a nearby river, making sure her passengers weren't submerged as she did. The tortoise's speed began to increase in the water and soon stopped a point in a clearing. The two children riding her shell unloaded as she swam to shallow waters. Kourihi transformed back into her human form and placed a pearl bracelet with a single black bead in Django's hand.

"Take care of the Bracelet of Genbu." She said as the boy slipped it over his hand. "Summon me whenever you need me. As Kidenkou's sapphire, return it to me when you purify the Necromancer." The woman summoned a large tortoise in the water and climbed aboard and set off back to the peak of the Forgotten Mountains.

"Now what?" Django asked, covering the bracelet under his sleeve. Arison looked up and became utterly speechless. A light "…Woah…" was all that was let out of her mouth. Vexed, Django looked up and he too became speechless. "What's that in the sky, Ally?"

"I don't know, but it seems to be really big if it's up at that altitude at that visible size."

Otenko emerged from deep within Django's subconscious and noticed the girl with the boy.

"Are you Arison, third child of Orion and Malik?" He inquired, capturing Arison's attention. Her expression read "Whoa, that sunflower's talking to me!" before she realized the flower had mentioned two particular names of interest.

"Yes, but… I have siblings? Well… Had?"

Otenko said no more.

"How do we get up there?" Django questioned, quickly changing the subject.

"I would suspect a warp somewhere like at Sol City." Otenko replied. The flower scanned the area around then and noticed a sign. Floating over to it, he read it aloud for the two adolescents. "'All that enter Cloud City beware. Harpies from the Phobia Forest have been sighted. Enter at your own risk.'" Solar Boy let out an audible gulp.

"Ally…"

"Yes… Squirt…?"

"What's a harpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Squirt?"

Arison noticed what appeared to be a cross between a woman and a bird lift Django up into the sky; however, she was too tired to really care. Instead of fighting with her life, she stared at him as he squirmed, giggling slightly as his feet kicked around.

"What are you doing, GO SAVE HIM!" Otenko cried out, hitting Arison with his leaves. Murmuring things about wanting some sunflower seeds after this, she threw a tornado up into the air, catching the boy she tormented as a child. The harpy was thrown off, shrieking angrily as Django began his slow descent. Feeling too tired to care any longer, she let the winds fall, letting Django plummet down the rest of the few feet.

"Thanks for looking after me…" He muttered sarcastically, rubbing his poor backside.

"I stayed up all night for this, I have my excuse!" Arison yawned, sitting down to rest a bit. Django sighed. He was feeling quite tired for the relentless events he faced, especially the part when he lost his memory temporarily, got hit on by a mermaid, and clinging onto both a dragon and giant tortoise for his dear life. He joined Arison on the floor, his eyes drooping as Otenko screamed for them to get up and fight again. Soon, sleep had taken over him as a pair of harpy carried him and Arison away.

* * *

Django awoke to find himself chained to a rock above a ceremonial area. Panic took him partly because Arison was still sleeping and because dead men were chained around them as well.

"Wake up Ally!" he hissed, careful not to gain the harpies' attention. Arison murmured some incoherent profanities under her breath as she slowly opened her eyes to see the gruesome sight in front of her. Instinct told her not to scream and she was having a hard time to obey. A small boy laughed at this and wiggled about in his shackles.

"Having trouble to keep quiet, aye?" He grunted, blowing his white bangs away from his eyes. Arrows on his cheeks pointed inward and were the same gray as his eyes. He wore a simple black tunic and what appeared to be a shredded habit.

"Don't mind him Kazemusu, he's just angry that the harpies took his transformation gem away from him." A man snickered. The boy growled at him, hoping to jump out of his chains and attack the man.

"The harpies really aren't as bad as legends puts them." Kazemusu muttered.

"You're just angry that something not very intelligent took away your jewel."

"Shut up!"

While the argument over whether the harpies were just hungry or bored raged on, Django remembered the sapphire in his pocket and the pearl around his wrist. Quietly and cautiously, he moved his wrist around ever so slightly for the bracelet to slide for his fingers to reach. He murmured for Kourihi and to his surprise, she actually appeared in front of Django.

"Getting into trouble already?" She sighed, ignoring Kazemusu's existence. With a wave of her hand, ice seeped into the cracks of the shackles and shattered the metal as if it were glass. "When you need me again, call for me and don't forget about Kidenkou." With that, the tortoise guardian disappeared. Django rubbed his sore wrists and looked at Kazemusu.

"Need any help?" The inquired, stiffling his laughter. The boy answered with another attempt at a lunge before growling a forced "yes". Arison giggled and smashed the chains with her blade and fire magic.

"Tell us, why did the harpies do this?" she questioned. The boy she had freed gave a light sigh.

"Long story." He replied. "But I'll tell you when we get the hell out of here." He summoned a pack of white tigers and helped the man who teased him earlier on one. "If you're wondering, yes, I'm Byakko-sama's chosen, Kazemusu." Arison pushed Django onto a rather large tiger and easily kicked up onto the one next to it. With everyone settled and ready, the tigers flashed out of the temple and zipped onto a platform. A thunderous roar forced the platform to shoot up into the sky.

"Ready to tell?" Arison asked again.

"Yeah… The Harpies were generally nice before all of this. In fact, we even did some trading with them. Harpy feathers clean things up easily while we had extra teeth for their decoration. Anyway, the entire fiasco started a few days ago when that Necromancer gained power in the Human world. The Harpies' old leader was overpowered by something; I have no idea what it is. I do know that it took over and forced the Harpies to take sacrifices, if you noted all the dead bodies around you in the temple. They took me by the new leader's orders and stole the Earring of Byakko…"

Otenko appeared after giving this much thought.

"Perhaps we can help you." He stated. "Where are we headed now?"

"We're going to go to Cloud City for food and rest." Kazemusu replied once the platform began slowing down. His tigers disappeared once the platform ceased its flight.

"That is most appreciated!" Django and Arison exclaimed as one. Byakko's chosen laughed at their eagerness for sleep.

"Of course, eat, rest, we'll plan tomorrow!"

Django happily chewed on a plump apple. The sweetness nearly burned his eyes out, but he didn't care. Arison stuffed a bit of meat into his mouth, causing him to choke on bits of apple and meat. Throughout the entire meal, Django noticed that Kazemusu had been ignored and shoved aside for someone chosen by a deity. Of course, he had only seen two whom were chosen and thought they were respected, maybe even worshiped. However, the tiger only was abused. When the festivities were over, the Solar Boy made sure his best friend was resting before sneaking outside of the inn. He quickly, and stealthily, made his way to the main square and lay on a bench. The stars twinkled brightly, allowing the boy to relax. He was safe, for now. His eyes began to droop until a certain white haired boy appeared.

"You should be resting in the inn, Django-kun." Kazemusu breathed. Django only shook his head.

"Can't sleep easily." He replied. He sat back up and invited the boy to join him on the bench. Blinking curiously, the tiger chosen sat next to Django, twiddling his thumbs. "So… You know, I noticed that everyone took advantage of you…"

A sigh escaped from Kazemusu.

"It's because I'm not from here. I might have been born in this city, but my blood doesn't run as thick as the others from here. It seems to be considered dishonorable for someone not from the Noble Plains to be Byakko's chosen."

"Doesn't seem fair to me. Just because your blood is different from theirs doesn't make you any different inside, does it?"

"No… But…"

"But?"

"My mother abandoned me. They consider me a lowly orphan because of that."

"Who was your mother?"

"Kourihi…"

Django winced. The woman seemed to be very nice, why would she leave her own child? Of course, that didn't excuse his own mother, but she had to do what she did to save Sabata.

"Genbu and Byakko were natural rivals, much like Seiryuu and Suzaku… I guess that's why my mother doesn't want to consider me as her child… That she, the chosen of the Black Tortoise, gave birth to me, the chosen of the White Tiger… I am rejected from the Forgotten Mountains… I do not belong in the Noble Plains… I just want to fit in… I even trained with a naginata so I could forget my past, to forget who I am, but it does not help. It does not change who I am. I am me. Despite how much I don't want to be… I can't help being myself. And sometimes… Sometimes I feel worthless."

"Just because everything bad happened because of your history doesn't mean it'll be bad in the future…"

Kazemusu looked up at Django whose eyes were in silent tears.

"The pain you feel… Does it matter? It shapes who you are and who you can be. So what if they don't want you? You can still change. Don't listen to them. You're worth more than what anyone says. Even if you weren't chosen by Byakko… Well, things might have been different if you weren't, but chosen or not, wouldn't you still be Kazemusu?"

The boy stared at his companion, finding his words very true and wise.

"That's right…"

"Don't let anything anyone does to you make you a different person. Only you can change yourself!"

"Maa… How much you've grown, Django!"

The Solar Boy quickly spun around in surprise to see Arison leaning on a lantern pole.

"A… Ally!" He gasped. "How did you…?"

"Don't you think sneaking around under a box would attract SOME attention?"

Django blushed in embarrassment, glancing at the cardboard box he was using.

"Well… There are some things time doesn't change… Come on Squirt, give me a hug!"

He eyed Arison suspiciously and stood up to wrap his arms around his friend. However, she did trick him and zoomed a few feet away, causing Django to fall flat on his face.

"Some things that time doesn't change, EH!" He whined. The Saigon-Lunar breed laughed lightly and helped the boy back onto his feet before pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Yeah… But you have changed… More than just looks but mentally. You may have gotten just a bit more intelligent but you're wise beyond your years. I'm so proud of you…"

Django remained silent but smiled as he rested his head on Arison's shoulder.

"Thank… you…"

When they broke apart, Arison immediately pulled Django into a headlock.

"Come on, Kazemusu! You certainly look bitter being left out! Join us, join us!"

The boy laughed before realizing she was serious. Slowly getting up, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the two. To his surprise, they held him tightly. He smiled, letting a few tears of pure joy run from his eyes. He finally knew he was not alone.

* * *

In the morning, Django and Arison met Kazemusu in the same square where their cornucopia of love took place.

"I hope you don't mind me tagging along in ceremonial clothing." The boy blushed. Instead of his tunic and habit, he had chosen a white oriental styled shirt accompanied by baggy black pants. He held a long staff with a sheathed blade at the top.

"We don't mind at all." Arison smiled. "Shall we go now?"

"Let's."

"So, what's wrong with this forest?" Django inquired once the platform reached the earth.

"Not much, really." Kazemusu replied. "Just things you're afraid of. Little things though."

"How do the Harpies manage to live in such a place?"

"They have no fears, I guess. They barely have emotions. Fear is pointless to them."

"Fear is pointless period."

"Ally…"

Arison seemed fearless, though that was far from the truth. Django of course, had many little fears. He was scared of tall heights, especially after the Sol City incident, getting lost, and sometimes Lita. The more serious phobias would have people stare at him. The reputation of a vampire hunter who is afraid of darkness would surely drop so the boy kept all his fears to himself. The forest held many creepy noises and mossy trees that would make many turn around and leave. The Solar Boy wanted to go back to a more light area, but it was already too late. He was in and he wouldn't be getting out until the immortal in this area was defeated.

"What are we going to face?" He pondered aloud.

"I don't know." Kazemusu subconsciously answered. This was less comforting than the idea of a forest full of one's fears. Arison, knowing Django's smaller phobias after years of putting spiders in his bed, offered for him to clutch onto her poncho. The younger boy accepted immediately, clinging to his childhood friend. Soon enough, the three reached a large clearing in the trees. Harpies flew around them, driving them into the center of the clearing.

"So you've fallen into my trap!" A voice echoed. There was no one in sight and not a single direction where the voice came from. Django felt something dark sneaking behind him, but it was too late to turn around.

"Django!"

He only heard Arison's voice before he was plunged into darkness.

* * *

After an eternity, Django's eyes opened, or at least he felt them opening. There was nothing in front of him. Pure darkness surrounded the boy. Though he could feel his limbs move, he could not see them. He tried crying out but his voice did not come. Suddenly, he heard screams around him, some of pure terror, some of extreme pain. He tried his best to cover his ears, but the shrieking only became louder. A sharp pain shot him in the back; he would have screamed if he could. Django could feel tears coming from his eyes, almost feeling blood trickling out of his mouth. The torment only increased. His entire body felt as if it were being stabbed by a thousand hot daggers, the daggers soon replaced by sharp flogging. With each hit, he wanted to scream; with each sharp feeling of being stabbed, he wanted it to end. But it only worsened. All the pain vanished, but Django's warmth drained away. Ice cold hands ran across his body, tearing at his clothing. He felt them grope him, lusting for more of his soft skin. Finally, he was able to let out a shriek. He was allowed to scream and he abused that right.

And that was his fear of the dark.

Django crumpled to his knees, letting the tears flow out like never before. So much pain, suffering, torment… The dark held many surprises and horrors not seen by the normal eye. If anyone else felt this trauma, they would be afraid of the dark as well.

"Django!"

He stood up (or at least felt himself stand up) and looked around.

"Django!"

There was something in the darkness, but it was not to be feared. Django felt his entire body warm up again.

"Niichan!" He managed to whisper. A figure stepped forward with arms stretched out for a warm embrace. Django immediately ran over to it, hugging the image of his brother tightly. "Sabata" smiled and lightly stroked the younger boy's hair lovingly.

"Django… Have you forgotten about the sun?"

The Solar Boy looked at "Sabata's" crimson eyes, blinking in confusion.

"No, but…"

"Django… In times of darkness, you must always remember that the sun is always with you. Especially you, Solar Boy…"

"Sabata" faded away, leaving Django alone in the darkness. Isolation. That was Django's other great fear. However, the words of Sabata echoed in his head, allowing him to overcome the fear.

'Those who fear the dark don't know what the light can do… But what if they don't have the light to repel the darkness?'

He shook that thought away.

'No, Niichan is right. I have the light; I have the sun. The sun is always in my heart because it is our…'

"SUUUUUUN!"

The darkness was shredded by Django's newfound courage and newfound faith in himself. The sun would always be with him to repel his fears, his darkness.

* * *

Outside, a dark figure menacingly hovered over three figures. These three, Saigon Knight Arison, the White Tiger Kazemusu, and Solar Boy Django were prisoners in its dark trap. They were being pitted against their worst fears, lost in their own nightmares. However, Django's dark cage was shining from within and soon burst into pieces, freeing the boy. He had his hand up in the air, absorbing as much sunlight as he could. His glare melted away all childish features, leaving behind all grave emotions.

"I have the sun." He whispered. In a sudden movement, he used his Gun Del Sol and Dragoon frame to pierce the surface of Arison and Kazemusu's prisons. In one swipe, he released his friends from their phobias and brought them back into reality. Arison gasped, collapsing to the floor but immediately stood back up. Her eyes were tear stained yet still contained the same "You're going to die" look.

"Oh crap…" That voice uttered. The tone of its voice changed into malice once the harpies gathered around the three. "Haha! Harpies, go destroy those three!" But the harpies only screeched at the darkness. Kazemusu smirked, looking at the creatures around him.

"First rule about controlling Harpies… Never show weakness." He said.

"Now, let's see what you really are!" Django shouted. With a swift flick, he threw a Rising Sun grenade up into the air, allowing it to burst into sunlight. The area around them brightened up, driving the shadows back, enabling all to see the enigma in the darkness. Everything all stared at the fear amplifier in both shock and surprise.

"All this time, we were being shown our greatest fears by a BUNNY!" Arison gasped, disgusted by the rabbit and at herself. The small woodland creature only growled at her.

"You'll never catch me and Taiyou will never be at three-quarter's power! Hahahahaha!" The bunny made an attempt to leap away, only to get caught in the talons of a harpy.

"That's the old leader…" Kazemusu gasped. "But I thought she…"

"I'm well alive, dear Byakko." The Harpy replied, annoyed. "This annoying little bugger thought I would die from my wounds and starvation. He underestimated how much I knew about this forest to survive."

"True, but I'm still at full power!"

"Give it up, Grun!"

The rabbit immortal did not give up though. Instead, he wiggled out of the strong grip the harpy leader had on him and darted away.

"He's heading for the platform to Cloud City!" A harpy cried out. Kazemusu summoned three tigers and hopped onto one.

"We have no time to waste! Let's go!"

Arison and Django quickly mounted the other two tigers and held on. Though these large cats were fast, Grun proved faster. He darted in awkward patterns, managing to dodge harpy claws and tiger paws. The rabbit sped ahead and onto the platform in victory. Unfortunately, it began its ascend before neither harpy or tiger could get close to it.

"Damn that bunny!" Arison hissed.

"Don't look down!" the Harpy leader instructed. Django questioned her statement but soon realized what she meant. The fierce creatures took hold of the three warriors and began and quick flight up. Once at the city, the harpies released their passengers and darted around the city. The deep voice that came from a surprisingly cute laughed evilly.

"So, you've caught me…" Grun said. "But you'll never win! Especially when I hold this!" He listened to the collective gasps and few growls from the humans, harpies, and residents of Cloud City. In his furry little paw was the Earring of Byakko.

"Immortals can't use the power of the gods…" Kazemusu glowered. "So hand it over and we'll make your death short and painless…" The rabbit only smirked (as much as it could) and held the jewel over the edge of the city.

"Go ahead and kill me." He replied, completely calm. "You'll only kill yourself."

"What's he mean?" Django asked the harpy leader.

"If a jewel of the gods is destroyed, the current chosen of that god will be sacrificed to repair it." She answered; her voice was very low and serious. The tiger's chosen remained silent and turned to face the Solar Boy.

"Solar Boy Django-kun… No, my friend Django-kun…" He softly said. "I had a great time with you and Arison… But please… If you really care about me, you'll kill Grun and let me handle the Earring of Byakko."

"Kazemusu…."

"Please…"

Django looked at Arison, who was unusually quiet. If he shot Grun right now, the Earring of Byakko would be destroyed and Kazemusu would have to pay the price. However, would the boy be willing to sacrifice his live to keep this immortal from terrorizing anymore? Another sickening thought crossed through Django's head. Did Kazemusu just get tired of living? He doubted it, but it was a very high possibility. He didn't want to do this for it could harm his friend, though Kazemusu asked him to. It was very confusing for him to decide with the consideration of what was on the line. He slowly reached for the Gun Del Sol's frame and switched it to Phalanx and aimed it at Grun.

"I trust your judgement, Kazemusu…" He whispered and fired. The rabbit immortal was knocked off the ledge and uttered "Fool…" before he was hit by sunlight and disintegrated into dust. With amazing speed, Kazemusu dove for his earring and managed to grab it. Sadly, he was unable to reach for the ledge in time and began falling. Django let out a shrill scream and tried to run to catch the boy but was stopped by the harpy leader.

"This is his choice." She said. "Let him do it."

Django only watched as the White Tiger's chosen figure became smaller and smaller…

* * *

Kazemusu closed his eyes, holding onto the Earring of Byakko. His life would pay for it, if he weren't already paying for it right now.

'Django-kun has been a really good friend… So has Arison-san… I'll miss them and they're probably going to miss me… But it's all for the best…'

He closed his eyes and let his fears fly away from him. There was nothing more to fear for it was what he thought was his final hour. However…

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!"

His eyes shot open at two familiar voices. He knew the second one right off the bat; that was definitely Kidenkou's voice. The first took a bit of remembering, but it soon came to him.

"Okaasan!" He cried out shrilly.

A great blue dragon headed for him with a special surprise aboard. Kidenkou did her best to catch up to Kazemusu and allowed Kourihi to catch her son. She hugged the boy tightly, pressing loving kisses around his forehead. Kidenkou only rolled her eyes in a humored way and steered her dragon vertical to the city above. Django was shocked at the sight he saw. It soon melted away into a sort of joy for another; his friend had been accepted he supposed. The love Kourihi had finally shown her child was evident as she whispered soft apologies.

"It is truly a remarkable sight, isn't it?" Arison said, slinging an arm around Django's shoulders. "We may not have our parents, but we have our own little family to love and cherish."

"Yeah…"

That night, celebration was thrown throughout all of Cloud City. With the Spirit World's sun a quarter away from being completely free, everyone in those regions freed rejoiced. Though there was much fun outside in the city, Django and company were inside a comfortable inn. Harpies were perched on various types of furniture and objects while Kourihi and Kazemusu were hugging on a sofa. Kidenkou was sprawled on the floor with Django and Arison on different chairs.

"We might as well be off." The harpy leader announced. "I wish the two—"

"Three." Kazemusu cut off. "I'm going with them in the morning as well."

"Why is that?" Kidenkou asked.

"I feel that I need to do this… Besides, I haven't met Enbara yet. Maybe it'll be an experience that I'll enjoy."

"Maybe. Then I wish the three of you good luck!"

And with that, the harpy flock exited.

"Hmm… Have you guys heard of… 'Carmilla'?" Django suddenly questioned. Kourihi looked at him with interest.

"Why do you ask?" She inquired.

"I recently fought her… But she seemed so sad."

"Of course. She was the crying witch." Kidenkou stated. "She was extremely talented in supernatural powers, but she didn't want them. The villagers here ended up killing her because of it. And then… She was reborn into the human world as an immortal banshee. Such a pity. She was a kind girl too…"

"Let's not dwell in the past." Kourihi interrupted. "You three need to sleep for tomorrow's events."

The tortoise shooed her son to his room, followed by Django and Arison. They were sure they would need the rest for the next day to come.

* * *

Ick. Finally! ;o; I originally had something else, but that royally sucked. Honestly. It did. I like this version much better, though it's ten pages. Don't mind the bunny thing, we were discussing zombie bunnies on Gaia's 2nd Anniversary. Grunnies, they're so cute :P I promised some and myself that I'd only use Japanese for names and titles, right? When Django calls Sabata "Niichan" and Kazemusu said "Kaachan", those were names for specific people. Django would say "my big brother" if he were addressing it like that. But he's using it as a name, so doesn't that count? Example sentences, "He is my big brother" versus "Niichan is sick." I wouldn't make him say "He is my niichan" because that would be breaking my promise. Onto Vampire Hunters/o/ (2/27/05) 


	5. Pride and Honor

(5/4/05) I lie sometimes.

* * *

Django awoke rather early in the Spirit World. Strange dreams had plagued him the night before, leaving the boy restless. They were odd dreams, all about two children. One of the children, a boy, had the same features he had. He had sandy hair, big gray eyes, and a crimson scarf. The other was a girl who seemed eerily familiar, with black and green hair, vaguely familiar purple eyes, and an emerald scarf. He looked at Arison's sleeping figure in the bed close to his and sighed. She would kill him if she found out he wasn't sleeping before a big day. He mentally chuckled and slid back under the covers. As he entered his sanctuary of dreams, he only saw the back of Sabata, stifling sobs. He found it uncharacteristic for the Dark Boy to be crying.

"Why does it happen to the ones I love? WHY!"

Before him, a battlefield was painted in front of Django, upsetting his stomach. Bloody bodies littered the floor, barely giving any walking room at all. From the garbs, he realized they were mostly boks, but they were never purified. Django felt like vomiting as the scene unfolded, revealing his own corpse lying in front of Sabata. He was about to "walk" over to "Sabata" when he felt something pounce him.

"WAKEY WAAAAAAKEY!"

Startled, Django sat up forward.

"I think you scared him. Good morning, squirt."

He looked up at Arison sleepily, then down to Kazemusu, who was clinging to the sheets.

"I think I scared him." He yawned. Before his head could hit the pillow, it hit the floor.

"No, you're not going back to sleep." Arison announced. "If I had to wake up early, you have to stay awake early too!"

He groaned sleepily and climbed back onto the bed.

"Ally, can you at least tell me where we're going today?"

"We're going to a burnt up forest close to a volcano." Kazemusu answered for her. "It used to be a part of the Lost Forest, but the volcano from a part of the Forgotten Mountain ranges erupted, sending a wind of embers and hot rock to scorch and kill the trees. Okaasan says that Enbara, Suzaku's chosen, lives in the largest one. She also said Enbara has a nasty temper."

"Nasty temper? How bad is it?"

"Very bad."

Django turned around to face Kourihi, arms folded across her chest.

"As I told you before, in order for all of us to become the chosens, we need our faces branded in proof that we accept our destiny." Kidenkou said. "Enbara refused to be tattooed, but the knife struck her face. However, the damage was done and that was how she was forced to become Suzaku. Since then, she's developed an anger problem. For a while, scorpions from the Lost Forest have traveled into the Deserted Grove but found themselves in a fiery battle with Enbara. She always crisps them to bits, but ever since the Necromancer arose... The scorpions have been growing larger with thicker exoskeletons to protect themselves against her fire. She may not stand a chance any longer..."

"So we help her against the scorpions..."

"Or speed up her death process."

Kidenkou bowed slightly, grim taking over her face.

"Whatever seems the right way when you get there." She stated firmly. "Do not choose your path now, but when you are ready."

* * *

After Kidenkou and Kourihi departed, the trio went on to the south. Twigs and leaves turned into ashes as they stepped on the unfamiliar terrain. The landscape around gloomy with bare trees erect from the dry soil. The fog made it impossible to see anything a few feet ahead in any direction.

"Is it just me or can you actually feel the fog?" Arison mused.

"You can feel it!" Django cried out in surprise. "It's kind of cold... Why would a phoenix live in a cold area?"

"It's only temporary." Kazemusu answered. "When they sleep, it gets cold because they're not creating heat. When they wake up, everything will clear."

"So if Enbara gives me whatever turns her into Suzaku, it'll always be foggy?"

"She'd summon some phoenixes, no one's that stupid."

"Django is."

"Ally!"

There was a pause before Django spoke again.

"Hey Kazemusu, can you blow his fog away?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. All things on the floor could easily turn into dust and get picked up, either getting into our eyes or disturbing whatever lives here. We don't want anything upset at us, especially those mutating scorpions. We'll just have to wait for Enbara to wake up."

"Or we just wake her up ourselves. Look!"

The three stopped. Dead in front of them was the largest dead tree any of them had ever seen. The bark was gnarled and filled with various burn gashes and insect holes. Only a few leaves grew at the top branches of the gloomy wood, all of which turning a lucid brown.

"This was once a solar tree." Kazemusu said sadly. "There used to be several solar trees that began their life here in the Spirit World. Sadly, they began to wither and die as more humans became corrupt. The ones on Earth are the only ones left blooming, but how long will it be until they join their cousins here?"

"I helped restore the one in Istrakan. I remember there was one on Sun Avenue of San Miguel, but..." Django trailed off.

"It's dying from a lack of care. I revisited San Miguel" Arison sighed. "Most of the houses were destroyed or filled with undead. Only a small settlement remained, protected by a weakening solar barrier. I was going to see who was there, but I stopped when I saw a vampire roaming around."

"Why didn't you purify it?"

"No pile driver, no coffin to drag its ass over to a pile driver, and low energy."

"Can we go in now?" Kazemusu growled with annoyance. Django looked at Byakko's chosen and then at the tree.

"Better yet, how do we get in?"

"That is a good question." Arison whistled. She patted the trunk of the tree and showed the males her palm darkened with ash. "The bark is unstable so climbing is out of the question."

"Unless you had something to stick into the wood." Kazemusu unsheathed two daggers from his belt and passed them to Arison. "I'm not very strong, and seeing how you tossed Django out of bed this morning, I'd say you're the best one for pulling yourself up."

"Once I'm up there, how are you two going to get up?"

"Hmm, I forgot to bring one. We can always use an alternative."

Django suddenly felt to devious pairs of eyes upon him.

"You're not using my scarf as a rope!" He shrieked. "It's fragile!"

"Quit your whining, it's just a piece of cloth!" Kazemusu bickered

"It's not just a piece of cloth! I was my father's!"

"That's all right, I have an alternative." Arison sighed. "So just stop arguing. That scarf is one of the only things left that Django has of his father's." She rummaged around her belt and pulled a small seed from a small pouch. Dropping it on the floor, she cast a quick growth spell. A thin vine burst from the seed and crept up the side of the tree. Once it reached the ledge, Arison took out her roped blade and sliced the vine from its base. The vine fell limply to the floor as she picked up the roots and reversed its growth back into the seed and pocketed the item. Finally, she rolled the vine up and slung it around her arm. "Honestly, you guys are so whiny!"

Arison stabbed the tree with enough force to bury it deep enough for it not to loosen up and drop out when she would be higher. She repeated each movement, alternating hands, pulling herself up with her entire upper body. Soon enough, she was at the top of the ledge where she tied one end of the vine to the hilt of one of the daggers and forced the blade all the way into the wood. Then, she tossed the rest of the vine down, hitting Django's head.

"Climb up, or if you can't climb, I'll drag you up." Arison hissed down at the two boys below. Django made a jump for the rope first and began to climb, his feet slipping from the loosened ash. Kazemusu managed to get on the rope below Django when the ash wasn't falling on his face. Arison sighed and began pulling the rope up, carrying Django and Kazemusu with it. "You guys take too long to climb, you know."

"Not our fault, the ash is too loose!" the Solar Boy complained. Before the boy could say anymore, there was a loud screech echoing through the halls. The temperature rose higher and higher, the end of the hall illuminating once in a while with the red glow of fire.

"Get out, now!" was all Arison warned as she jumped out of the tree. Not being the type to question her, Django had followed in suit, landing painfully on a pile of dead leaves and twigs. Kazemusu's curiosity took over as he waited to see what the problem had been. Hurtling towards him was a great fireball that threatened to burn him to a crisp. He sighed. The tiger brought his hands together in a booming clap, sending a surge of wind that split the fireball in half, forcing it part in front and reform behind him. The fireball exited the tree rather quickly and disappeared, leaving only a cloud of smoke as a remnant.

"Kazemusu…" Django whispered, his voice shaky.

"Don't worry about me, I'm alright!"

"But how do we get back up?"

"I've still got the rope!"

"Great, but you better come down here yourself." Arison instructed. "I suppose Enbara just woke up."

"You suppose correctly."

A girl appeared behind Kazemusu, nearly scaring him out of the tree. Her orange-tipped white hair was covered in a red wrap, melting well with her short top that ended no further than her belly. Her earthly colored shorts matched her sandals that had many straps, perhaps to serve as a silencer. Her eyes were like copies of the ruby around her neck, but nothing stood out more than the jagged scar that ran from below her right eye and above her nose.

"I take it that you are Enbara?" Django inquired, looking straight at the new girl.

"Hmph. What are you two doing in the Spirit World?" She demanded before turning to Kazemusu. "And what are you doing in my land?"

"We are only here to gather enough power to stop a Necromancer in the mortal realm." Arison explained. "And Kazemusu just wanted to see you and help guide us through our last stop."

"Ah yes. Solar Boy Django and Saigon Knight Arison…" Enbara gazed at them lazily for a moment, then pushed Kazemusu out of her tree. "You'll find nothing here. I do not need your help."

"Maybe Kidenkou should have warned us about your ego instead of your temper!" Kazemusu shot angrily. The phoenix visibly twitched and stared coldly at the trio.

"If you value not being a piece of charcoal, I suggest you get out of here, NOW." She snarled fiercely.

"No." Django called back. "We can't leave here until we finish our task, and if our task is to fight you, then so be it."

The girl grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Flipping backwards with both grace and flexibility, she landed on her feet, the air around them instantly clearing. She instantly created a sword made of fire as Django quickly switched his gun frames around. She quickly swiped a long flaming blade at him, causing him to hastily move aside and drop his frost lens. Enbara was ready to stomp on the lens, but a fast gust of wind caught and knocked her aside.

"Hurry Django!" Kazemusu cried out, holding his naginata out in a striking position.

Django quickly scrambled to retrieve his lens, but was thwarted when Enbara kicked it up into the air. Before she could strike him with her fire sword, the Solar Boy hastily rolled out of the way. Kazemusu quickly created a mini tornado to knock the blue lens over to Django as Enbara charged at him again.

"Ice mist!" Arison called out, casting a quick spell to temporarily immobilize Suzaku's chosen. A thick mist rushed at Enbara's legs and solidified into a block of ice, causing her to trip before she could reach Django. Django caught the frost lens and quickly replaced his Solar lens. Enraged, Enbara's body was engulfed in flames, instantly melting the ice that had caused her to fall. Her form began to change from fragile looking girl to fierce fowl. The noise of dead leaves and twigs snapping beneath many legs eventually grew louder. Alarmed, the phoenix flew up and screeched. Reverting back to human form, Enbara landed on her feet, glaring at Django, Arison, and Kazemusu.

"An unfortunate visitor has arrived." She growled. "I'll deal with you later!"

Turning around violently, several leaves and twigs snapped beneath her heel as she dashed off.

"Should we follow her?" Kazemusu asked.

"Yes." Django answered, staring at the girl's fleeting form. "I have a feeling she's talking about the scorpions."

* * *

It had seemed like a good idea to follow her, but the area was unfamiliar to the trio and proved difficult to track Enbara down. All the dead trees looked the same, every bit of ground had been covered in upturned or broken leaves, twigs, and various exoskeletons, presumed to be from the scorpions. An hour had passed since the phoenix's chosen ran off to fight her foe, an hour of running around in circles with no idea of where to go. They were officially lost.

"Damn, if this was the plains, we'd be there by now." Kazemusu cursed.

"But we're not, so shut up." Arison growled. The group decided to rest on a rock formation, seemingly odd in the area.

"Doesn't it seem odd that we've actually found these rocks?" Django pondered aloud.

"There's also a lot less trees over here…" Arison observed. "And I think I see some green in the distance."

"…"

Kazemusu remained quiet, staring off in the direction Arison had been looking at.

"What's with the silence?"

"We're close her."

"To Enbara?"

"No._ Her._"

"…Care to explain?"

"The supreme ruler over the gods… The guardian of the worlds… The original Iron Maiden's soul, along with her successors whom have passed the torch down to the present Iron Maiden, Rosette. _THE_ Iron Maiden Selene. The Iron Temple is in ruins, but the land there is so fertile, anything can grow there without rain for years. I fear that is how the scorpions grew. They sought shelter in the temple grounds and flourished there. No wonder Enbara is so angry… She thinks it's her fault the temple had been defiled by her enemy."

"I can't believe how silly that is." Django muttered. "I mean, she had no other choice, and the scorpions decided to go to the temple. They could easily go back home to the Lost Woods…"

"Shall we go then? We won't get anything done by sitting around here." Arison said, smiling a bit. "Kazemusu, you can feel the Iron Maiden's soul, right?"

"Yes…"

"Take us to her."

Kazemusu stood up, eyes focused before transforming into an enormous white tiger. His head motioned for Django and Arison to get on his back. As soon as both boarded, he dashed off, streaking towards their goal at an amazing speed. He soon stopped in front of the ruins of a great temple and let the two on his back get off before reverting back to his human form.

"The ruins of the Iron Temple." Kazemusu zoned off. "The birthplace of the Iron Maiden Selene, the place where the souls of the past Iron Maidens reside… Once magnificent, the rule of the undead has turned this sacred temple into this…"

The temple had an eerie feel with moss and vines growing all over stone walls, whether in rubble or in tact.

"Who knows what's in here…" Arison muttered.

"The undead cannot even get close." Kazemusu said. "The temple has the holy powers of both Taiyou and Tsuki. These scorpions are not undead. They are merely pests that have mutated."

"Great. We have to deal with bugs."

"Bugs that can't be killed by fire."

"Peachy."

The trio had peered into the entrance of the structure to see thousands of scorpions on the floor.

"Enbara must have flown over them." Django murmured. "What can we do?"

"We can sprout wings and fly or try fighting our way through."

While Django and Kazemusu tried desperately to think of a plan, Arison quickly conjured a spell.

"Water Dance!"

A clone made completely out of water appeared and dashed into the building. The scorpions gathered to attack the intruder, but their pincers and stings did nothing to the water girl. She spun around, spraying water everywhere before giving a bow and collapsing into a shapeless glob of water.

"Now we can freeze them!" Django exclaimed. Arison nodded, throwing an icy mist across the floor to create a frozen path. Taking out her roped blade, she jumped onto her ice path and slid across the room, hitting whatever dared attack her. Django and Kazemusu followed in suit, freezing and slashing the scorpions.

"Kazemusu, defend the fort!" Arison commanded as soon as they reached the end. He blinked at her in utter confusion.

"She means stay here and make sure nothing follows us." Django explained. Kazemusu scowled, but complied.

"Alright, I'll make sure nothing gets past me."

With that, Django and Arison ran down the long hall and to the center room where Enbara stood.

"How dare you use this sacred temple as a place to mutate." She snarled. There was a loud clacking in the shadows, where an enormous scorpion emerged. "I'll make sure to roast you and your minions for this heinous crime!"

Enbara leaped into the air, morphing into her phoenix form. Flames burst from her wings with every flap, forcing Django and Arison back from the intense heat. Fire erupted from her beak, raining down on the scorpion. When the flames cleared, the scorpion remained clacking its pincers threateningly, exoskeleton armor scorched. Suddenly, the stinger on its tail extended and struck the phoenix on her shoulder, causing her to shriek in pain and fall to the floor. Enbara landed with a thud and almost immediately turned back into a girl, terribly wounded on her shoulder. The scorpion raised the stinger high for a last blow, but was foiled by an ice shot from the Gun Del Sol. Django quickly ran to the girl, pelting the scorpion with more shots to keep it from finishing her off. He lifted her up, realizing he had no defense while carrying her. Arison quickly jumped at the scorpion, throwing her roped blade at its head. The metal clanged painfully against it, but seemed to do little or no damage at all. Thanking her, Django quickly carried Enbara to the entrance of the hall, checking on her wound.

"Ally, she's been poisoned!"

"Then give her a damn antidote from my bag!"

Django's eyes quickly found the said bag and searched for a blue potion and bandages. He found the small vial and poured the contents into Enbara's mouth. Holding her chin up, he made sure she swallowed before cleaning the wound with a small piece of a bandage and water from Arison's canteen. He quickly dressed the wound, making a note to get someone with more experience to teach him how to properly bandage things.

"Ally! Flip it over!"

Arison swiftly kicked the scorpion on its side, forcing it to roll onto its back. Django carefully aimed a powerful shot at its belly, but the shot had only reflected.

"Damn… Its skin is way too thick on both sides…" Arison cursed. Django grabbed a heavy spear from the wall, jabbing at the scorpion. The arachnid simply grasped the pole in a claw and snapped it. Both teens made gulping noises.

"Maybe if we find something heavy enough to smash it?" Django quickly suggested.

"It's the only plan we have…"

The two scavenged the room for any objects to throw at the scorpion, items arranging from spears, hammers, axes, and large rocks. Django climbed up an altar staring at a single sheathed sword. The sheath itself was silver, decorated with golden stars. A soft, yet eerily familiar voice rang through his head.

/_Draw the sword if you are ready_/

Django carefully lifted up the sword, surprised by the lightness of the object. Grabbing the hilt in one hand and the sheath in another, he pulled with all his might but could not remove the sword from its covering.

"Squirt, quit fooling around and throw it!"

The boy shrugged and tossed it at the scorpion, but it acted as a boomerang and landed at Arison's feet.

"Squiirt!"

"I swear, I didn't mean for that to happen!"

The girl growled, picking up the sword only to hear the same voice Django had heard.

/_Draw the sword if you are ready_/

'…That voice…'

She gripped the hilt and sheath and carefully pulled the sword out. The blade itself was impressive, pitch black with dots of light outshone by a large swirl. The edges of the sword waved around like wisps, flowing upwards. A golden star connected the white hilt to the blade with two sharp handles protruding from the sides.

/_You are ready_/

Arison gave a loud battle cry and swiped her new sword at the scorpion. Miraculously, she had created a deep scar in the exoskeleton. She leaped up, kicking claws and stinger away as she drove the sword through the scorpion. However, it was still flailing around, as it had not been hit.

"What the!"

She quickly grabbed the sword from the scorpion's body and rolled away before the stinger could hit her. Django quickly jumped to Arison's side and fired several shots at the scorpion. Most had reflected off of the armor but a few had made it into cracks Arison created. The Saigon Knight quickly made a horizontal slice at the top of the exoskeleton and kicked it off, revealing bluish flesh in the scorpion. Django fired a shot at the flesh, creating a dent in it. He manually grabbed a grenade from his gun and quickly tossed it into the hole in the flesh as Arison grabbed the plate she knocked off and re-covered the hole in the exoskeleton. A mix of smoke and charred guts came spilling out from the cracks before the scorpion's legs gave out. The rest of its body turned to dust, collapsing from its own weight.

"It's finally dead!" Django exclaimed happily, falling to the floor.

"This mission isn't over yet, squirt." Arison sighed. "We have to see if Enbara is alright."

"No need to."

The two quickly turned around to see the Enbara and Kazemusu behind them.

"The scorpions are gone!" Kazemusu happily chirped.

Enbara remained silent, crimson eyes staring at her feet.

"Hey." Django said, surprising her for a bit. "Are you feeling okay?"

She seemed to blush a bit, nodding in answer.

"Alright, but what do we do now?" Kazemusu asked.

"We should get back to Enbara's tree just to make sure she is okay." Django said. "You can feel okay but be dying from the inside."

"…Alright..."

* * *

As Kourihi were checking over Enbara, and Django and Kazemusu casually chatted, Arison examined her new sword.

"I see you found your grandfather's sword." Kidenkou said, sitting next to Arison.

"My grandfather's?"

"Yes. Your mother inherited it, but it would not let her wield it. So she hid it where only one who was worthy of wielding it would be able to take the blade out from its sheath."

"…Why didn't it kill the scorpion when I stabbed it?"

"I do not know the full story. Your sword, the Sword Del Galaxia, is one of many weapons that are from another galaxy. I believe from where half of your blood comes from. Their enemies were crystal monsters, so they created weapons that could slice through any object, except living things. There was a magical restraint put in each of them to stop anyone who went corrupt with the weapons."

"So… How is it that I can use solar magic if I'm not a Gaian or Solar Child?"

"That is a question that only your mother or father can answer."

"…"

"So, how are we getting out of here?" Django asked when Enbara was diagnosed "okay."

"You need all four jewels." Kourihi said. "You'll keep them when you return to the mortal realm, but once you call upon us, we must take them back. Use them carefully; use them wisely."

Kazemusu removed the earring from his year and placed it in Django's hand as Enbara slowly removed her necklace and placed it around the boy's neck.

"Farewell." She said sadly. "Get that necromancer!"

Django nodded and took Arison's hand.

"We'll do our best!"

They disappeared, leaving the four gods to go back to their lands.

"Ahh, Enbara has a crush on Django!" Kazemusu teased.

"Shut up." She muttered. "Besides… It's just a… tiny infatuation… I'll get over it."

"Why?"

"He saved me even after I attacked him. His goal was to either kill the scorpion or kill me."

"He know you were only doing your duty to get rid of the scorpions from the temple. It was the right thing to do, even if it was harder."

"…You're right… Thanks… I'll get over it."

* * *

Finished. At last D: Bits of it will be explained later, I'm much too tired. Went much better than the original version. (9/1/05) 


	6. Go!

(9/7/05) I have nothing.

* * *

_That scary lady? She is my… Well, she was one of my friends growing up. Her name is Cesei. I suppose it's my fault that she's a necromancer now. Her original abilities were shape shifting into various animal forms. However, one day… I challenged the Immortal Queen Hel, to battle. I was so foolish. Cesei had rescued me from death and carried me off in hopes that we could escape. The Queen had quickly recaptured us and as punishment, fused dark matter into our veins. She was planning on doing it to me anyway, like a sick experiment. Cesei… To create a necromancer, one needs a very small percent of Lunar blood blended with a heavy amount of dark matter. My careless act mutated her skills and thus, she had become a necromancer. The Queen saw much potential in her but could not tame her anymore. With no other options left, she had been sent to train with a man called "Sin." I have not seen her until now… _

Sabata idly stared out of the window, at the bright rising sun in the distance. Sketch sat in his claimed shadows, his violet eyes fixed on the Dark Boy. Sabata chose not to look back at the ninja. He still had all of his wounds slowly recovering while Sketch was completely healed and rather healthy-looking.

"How is it," he began. "How is it that you are completely recovered and I am still taking care of my injuries?"

"Because I know magics!"

Sabata stared at him.

"Eh heh… Sorry. I always wanted to say that!"

"Who are you anyway?"

"…Huh?"

Sabata glanced at Sketch for a moment.

"I know your name, but what is your history?"

"…My master says that I was left at his dojo about ten years ago. I have little memory of my parents. I can only recall a mix of black and green hair with purple eyes… From my abilities, I am told that I am royalty from the Nebula sector of the Moon. I am dubbed the Lunar Ninja Sketch. I intend on learning more about my parents, but first, we need to get out of here."

"Heal me."

Sketch looked at Sabata in question.

"If you want me to believe you, heal me. Only Lunar Royalty and Moon Beauties hold the power to heal by magic."

The ninja remained quiet, but nodded. He sat next to the Dark Boy and for a moment, glowed a soft green. Sabata was enveloped in the same light and watched in amazement as all of his wounds closed up without a trace of ever being there in the first place. Sabata muttered a few dirty things under his breath while the Sketch beamed at him. Suddenly, a grappling hook shot up and clung between the wall and ground.

"About time you two showed up." Sketch grinned.

"Hn, Saki had to put on some damn makeup before we could go." A masculine voice retorted.

"HEY!" A feminine voice exclaimed. A head full of spiky blue locks appeared.

"Yo, Kyo."

"Hello to you too, Sketch."

"Who are these people?" Sabata blurted, feeling quite irritated.

"Ah, Kyo and Saki, but where's Saki?"

"Further down the rope."

"Alright, do you guys have my shuriken?"

Kyo passed a circular object with four stars equally distanced from each other through the bars. Once Sketch touched it, wispy black blades shot out from each of the stars with an odd glow. With two quick swipes, the bars from the window easily slid free, as if they were butter left out on a hot day and Sketch's overlarge shuriken was a hot knife. The boy quickly climbed in and pulled the rope up, helping a brunette girl in. Sabata quickly compared the three's choice of clothing. Sketch had a more traditional ninja suit while Saki, he assumed was the girl, wore a short robe with, thankfully, tight shorts underneath. He assumed that, from the brightness of her outfit and white tobi socks, she was more of a surprise attack ninja. What interested him the most was the gauntlet on her left hand. At the elbow, it was curved in, allowing Saki to move her arm more freely. At her hand, there was a shiny plate over the back of her hand and claws over her fingers. He took a quick glance at Kyo, surprised that he had a more modern appearance. He had a high collar, baggy navy sweater, though above each elbow, there was a switch from looseness to tightness. Sabata supposed that it was so it would not get caught in anything. The collar hid half of his face most of the time, but he could tell Kyo wore a mask over his mouth. He wore indigo pants tucked into boots.

"Who's this?" Kyo asked, jerking a thumb rudely towards Sabata.

"An unarmed Dark Boy Sabata." Sketch answered quickly. He leaned into his friends and quietly whispered, "I think he's cranky right now."

"So says the sart boy." The Dark Boy said loudly, making sure Sketch would flush and sputter. And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

At the Solar Tree, Lita was abruptly wakened up. At the base of the stairs leading up to the hill, Django and the mysterious girl stood. The girl looked up at the Solar Tree and gave a sight of relief.

"Skeletons aren't over it! Thank Sol!" She exclaimed.

"But Lita is?"

"I'm alright, Django-sama." Lita said. She stood up and quickly brushed her dress off before hurrying over to Django. "I was so worried about you! And… Who is this?"

"Oh! This is Ally! Formally known as Arison, she was my best buddy growing up! Ally, this is Lita, the Earthly Maiden. She takes care of the Solar Tree."

"Nice to meet you."

Lita was still silent while Arison stared at her.

"Sheesh, I'm not seeking any love interests right now." Arison announced loudly. Django looked at her with confusion in his eyes, quite oblivious to Lita's silent treatment towards his old friend. "Anyway, whoever's going to kick ass tonight better find some shade and sleep."

"Shouldn't we go sometime during the day?" Django questioned.

"Django. We're both really tired. And we can't rest until tomorrow morning." She put a hand on Django's shoulder. "Besides, there's hardly a challenge if everything is asleep. Well, I'm not sure about skeletons, but I know most things are asleep in the morning, including you, squirt. It's what they least expect. And…"

"And?"

"Honor system, squirt. Honor system."

"…Ally?"

"Yeah, squirt?"

"…Never mind."

"…Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong!"

"You deny it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!"

"Django…"

"I… Ally…"

"…If you're uncomfortable, you can tell me later, but if it's going to bug you while you fight, you might as well tell me right now."

"…Before we set off to find Enbara, I had this weird dream… I dreamt that… There were unpurified bok-corpses all over the floor as far as the eye can see. And I was dead."

"Squirt, that's silly. But, if it makes you feel better, I promise I'll do whatever it takes to keep you from dying before me."

"Ally…"

"Hm?"

"…Thank you…"

Django watched Arison disappear as she climbed a tree and rested in its branches. His eyes wandered to the ever-floating castle in the sky. Soon, it would omit the sun from the Solar Tree… He sighed and climbed up the Solar Tree. The pink blossoms shaded the sun's rays just a bit, allowing the light to shine in a few places. It was a pleasant feeling, though somewhere down in his stomach knew it would end pretty soon. Django fell asleep…

Django was falling. All of it felt too real. The wind howled in his ear. The ends of his scarf flapped noisily, though he felt thankful his back was turned more to the ground so it wouldn't choke him to death. A bright light pierced the pitch-black ground below his sight. An object was soaring to him; six graceful wings and a pair of arms were spread out ready to catch him as he fell.

Django woke up. He quickly jumped off his branch, the setting sun glaring in his eye. Arison stood at the base, arms crossed across her chest. Her cloak was folded back so it would not cover most of her body, revealing the purple tank top beneath.

"You ready to go?" She asked, pulling herself forward from the tree. She drew both her roped blade and Sword Del Galaxia. Django nodded, drawing out the Gun Del Sol. Otenko formed from out of the void between the boy's ears.

"While you two were out, I managed to scout the area below the Bone Castle." The Sunflower said. "I found a way to create a warp, but you'll only be able to use it if something you share anything is up there."

"…We share the earth, the sky, the sun, and the moon." Django said.

"Very well then… Let's go to Sunwishing Plaza."

"Wait! Django-sama!" The boy turned around to see Lita rushing to him. She carefully handed him a small bag filled with solar fruit and apples. "Good luck, Django-sama!"

"Thanks."

"Alright now, let's go!"

* * *

"These bars seem odd, no?" Saki said, tapping the bars of the dungeon cell. It had the luster of metal yet did not make a sound when her claw hit it. Suddenly, she struck the bars, tearing it like paper. It immediately grew back with a sickening squishing sound. She quickly placed three kunais between her right fingers and slashed furiously at the cage. Kyo sighed and flicked a few shurikens into the ceiling and floor. Saki stared at him before kicking the bars down. They instantly shattered upon hitting the floor and could not grow back; Kyo's shurikens blocked their path.

"The exit is to the south." Kyo said.

"I feel it. My Gun Del Hel!" Sabata muttered. He pushed Saki and Kyo aside and quickly went into Zero-shift mode opposite of where the older ninja was pointing.

"Wait, that's where the immortal is!" Saki called out. But Sabata could not or would not listen.

"I think he has his reasons." Sketch sighed. "Come on, let's get out of this place!"

The three ninjas dashed out of the room, hacking and slashing at boks and skeletons alike. Mentally, Sketch frowned. He only remembered being attacked by skeletons. Did the boks mean Cesei was growing even more powerful? His thoughts were stopped when he bumped into Kyo and Saki, who have mysteriously stopped. In front stood a new duo. The blond with the red scarf lowered his gun a little bit.

"I never knew the Necromancer caught people." He said.

"Not people, just the dunce over here." Kyo replied, jerking a finger behind him at Sketch.

"HEY!" yelled an indignant boy. Stealthily, a group of skeletons managed to surround them and clacked wildly.

"I don't have time for this…" The girl, with blue and purple hair, murmured and quickly swiped at the skeletons with her sword. Bones fell to the ground noisily, signaling other undead creatures nearby. She growled fiercely and quickly cast a rising sun above. The living dead were instantly fried into dust particles and vanished into thin air.

"Say, you look familiar." Saki commented. "Like that guy from earlier…"

"Did he have purple hair?" Django questioned quickly.

"Yeah… He was kind of girly too."

"That's Sabata! Where did he go!"

"Over there…"

Django sped off, charging through skeletons and boks alike. They tumbled over from the force and disintegrated on the spot.

"What a weird child."

"You don't know the half of it…"

"So, who was he?" Kyo pondered out loud.

"Solar Boy. He is Solar Boy Django."

"Solar Boy?"

"And you?"

"Saigon Knight Arison, descendant of the honorable Saigons Lunars mixed into one."

"Your aura readings… They're just like Sketch's…" Saki gasped.

"Whose?"

"I'm Lunar Ninja Sketch!"

"Iron Claw Saki."

" Just Kyo."

Arison looked at the three ninjas and held up the Sword Del Galaxia.

"I've been told the Galaxia weapons choose their wielders. I'm not sure if it picks by blood, but I know that the weapon and I have some things in common; we must keep darkness at bay."

"Well put!"

"Then what are we waiting for, Django will most likely need our help!"

Django dashed on, pushing skeletons over, shooting boks, and rolling through traps. He felt that Sabata was close; he had no explanation, but he just knew it. However, he found his energy reserves were growing low. He used his last shot on a bok and frowned as skeletons surrounded him. Suddenly, a large shuriken swung around like a boomerang, slicing through the skeletons with ease. The ninja in the purple outfit caught it as it spun back.

"And where do you think you're going?" Arison demanded, catching Django's ear between her thumb and finger.

"I was going to see Niich—OW!" He yelped as she pulled and twisted his appendage.

"Stupid." She growled. "Going in there all by yourself when you have people who will help you?"

"Ally… But then who are the ninjas?"

"Lunar Ninja Sketch!"

"I'm called the 'Iron Claw,' but you can just call me Saki."

"My name is Kyo and nothing else."

Once introductions were settled, Saki ran in front of everyone and began to tear up boks and skeletons alike. It was quite amusing yet scary at the same time. Alone, her claw could break through a skull with a quick swipe. Django shivered. He was glad she was on his side. Kyo usually picked off what was left from Saki's blood wrath, though it still left him with so little to do. Finally, the reached a dead-end.

"Is this it?" Saki asked, stopping after splitting a bok in half.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

The wall ahead of them suddenly vanished, revealing the Dark Boy Sabata battling undead with his bare fists.

"Niichan!" Django cried out. He rushed towards him, but suddenly halted, as if he smacked right into a window. Kyo threw a shuriken at the ceiling and touched the wall perpendicular to it, raising a brow.

"Let me."

Arison drew her Sword Del Galaxia and smashed it against the "wall," only to wrinkle her face in disgust at the sickening squelching noise it created.

"It's a barrier."

"I can see that."

On the other side, Sabata managed to dispel the undead with just his fists. From the stairs descended a fanged skeleton.

"You must be the Dark Boy Sabata." The skeleton remarked, amazingly enough, he was heard through the barrier.

"And you are?" Sabata inquired, raising a brow.

"I am Millon, Cesei's loyal servant. Or, at least I was her loyal servant." He chuckled.

"Oh?"

"That foolish child… Did she really think she could rule? She hasn't even noticed the boks I created. She thought she was able to make them from her 'growing' power!"

"Che… You're really stupid, aren't you?"

"What did you say, you impudent little boy!"

"I said, you're really stupid. You think Cesei is that naïve? I think she's been letting you make more undead spawn to absorb for her power!"

"Why you…! I'll make you regret those words! And when I'm done with you, your brother will be next!"

Sabata visibly froze, completely oblivious to who was behind him.

"Don't you dare threaten my family!" He snarled.

"Oh, you are so very intimidating!" Millon smirked. "You and your worn out body and weak little fists!"

"Niichan, don't listen to him!"

"…Django?"

The Dark Boy turned around, watching as his younger brother pounded on an invisible wall.

"Niichan!"

"How touching! This will be the last time you see one another!" the fanged skeleton cackled. He summoned more undead minions and, to everyone's disgust, devoured them. With each zombie he ate, he grew rotting flesh and blood; with every skeleton consumed, his size expanded. Soon, shredded wings spread from his back, tearing up his robes.

"NIICHAN!"

Arison choked, leaning on the barrier for support. She felt the cool energy against her fingertips. She held her chest, breathing softly. She hated feeling so helpless and watching others feel the same as well…

"Django, stand back." She commanded.

"Ally?"

"Just stand back. All of you, stand back."

Django was at a loss for words, but only obeyed.

"Ally, what are you doing?" He asked, but his question was only ignored. The Saigon Knight waved her arms around, quickly moving her fingers around the air. Kyo only gasped at her actions.

"She's not really going to—"

"Going to what, Kyo?"

"Unleash the four elements at one…"

"But… No one's ever been able to…"

The ninja's suspicions were confirmed when Arison completed the last seal.

"Four deities of the elements, lend me your power!" She called out, bright orbs of light surrounding her. "Fighting Dragon! Shielding Tortoise! Rushing Tiger! Rising Phoenix!"

Four figures appeared in front of her; four different colored animals made of pure energy were at her command.

"GO!"

Immediately, the four elements rammed into the invisible barrier, shattering its energy hold. The "pieces" fell like glitter and vanished upon hitting the ground.

"Ally!" Django cried, rushing to his friend's side as she fell to the floor.

"Squirt, I'm fine." She wheezed. "But go! Go help your brother!"

"But Ally…"

"Go, Squirt! Go, Django! Go, Solar Boy Django!"

The boy stood there for a moment, torn.

"Django-kun, your brother!" Saki shouted.

"Don't worry, Saki and I will take care of Arison!" Sketch exclaimed. "But you _REALLY _need to help Sabata! Take Kyo with you though!"

"Right!"

Django nodded to the blue ninja and leaped into action, his Gun Del Sol ready to shoot anything reanimated…

"Millon."

As if time had stopped on the spot, everyone in the room froze. Light footsteps became louder as the necromancer finally emerged from her throne. Her eyes seemed soulless, void of any emotion.

"And what are you doing, Millon?" She inquired smoothly.

"I… I… I am going to kill you!" Millon declared, suddenly getting his confidence.

"Is that so?"

It was all too sudden. One moment, Millon was a seemingly powerful being, and the next, he was a pile of bones and decomposing meat. She had stripped her traitorous servant of his "life" with a mere wave of her hand.

"Hmph. He was weak anyway." She spat. The necromancer turned around, heading back up the stairs, but paused. "Oh, and I forgot." A familiar black object with red lining was tossed carelessly, skidding to a halt by Sabata's knees. "I look forward to our rematch." Silence ensued the area as her footsteps grew faint once again.

"Rematch?" Django questioned.

"He did look quite beat up in the cell."

"Shut up."

Sketch only rolled his eyes, walking over to Sabata to heal his wounds.

"Stubborn." He smirked. "You knew you had people who were going to watch over your back, so why did you tackle this on your own?"

"Because one of them is foolish." The Dark Boy remarked. The purple ninja scowled at him, standing up. Sabata stopped for a moment. "And sart."

"SMART! I MEANT SMART DAMNIT!"

"Of course you did."

Sketch managed to simmer down, grinning at Sabata.

"Right. Now, you go remind the scary lady who you were and what she meant to you while you were growing up!"

"Hmph."

"Niichan, are you going by yourself?" Django asked, tugging on his brother's scarf.

"Of course I am." Sabata replied coolly.

"But, you're not even to full health! Not that I doubt Sketch's powers, but…"

"If you're so worried, then why don't you come with me?"

"…Huh?"

Sabata lifted his shoulders, giving another "hmph."

"We fought against the Queen together. What, are you scared?"

The Solar Boy smiled brightly, pulling the older boy into a tight embrace.

"As long as you're there to protect me, I'm afraid of nothing!" He said. In a lower voice, he whispered, "…except for Ally."

"I heard that." Arison snorted, rolling her eyes. Django laughed nervously, but calmed down when the girl ruffled his hair fondly. "Just… Don't die, okay?" The boy only nodded and flashed her a smile.

"Let's go."

With that, the two brothers disappeared up the stairs.

"Is something wrong, Arison?" Saki asked, looking at the girl.

"This castle is ascending, right?"

"Yes, we're going up quite quickly too."

"And the castle itself… Is it made of skeletons and dirt?"

"Lined with boks."

"Unpurified corpses…"

"What's wrong?"

"…Everything is…"

Arison said no more and fled the room.

* * *

I don't like how that ended, but meh. Much better than my original written one. That was just.. augh. (11/21/05) 


	7. For the Fight

(1/26/06) New year, new chapter. Whoo.

* * *

"This is it, Django." Otenko said. "You've been training in the Spirit World for this battle. Do not disappoint the gods."

"I know." Django replied. "Go find Ally and tell her to find some way to get some sunlight into the room." The sunflower nodded and promptly left.

Otenko eventually found the ninjas and Arison by the entrance, hesitating to use the warp leading back to Earth.

"Arison!" the Messenger of the Sun exclaimed. "Wait!" The girl turned around to face Otenko with a confused look on her face.

"What is it, Otenko-sama?"

"Django still needs you to rely sunlight into the throne room!"

"But I am out of energy!"

"Do you have any Solar Nuts left?" Kyo asked, peering at Arison.

"I have my last ones to Django." The Saigon Knight replied.

"Let's worry about how we're going to get energy back later." Sketch said. "We should find a way to get the sunlight INTO the throne room."

"If we tear a hole in the roof, that might work." Saki suggested.

"The problem is, we don't know which room is the throne room." Kyo brought up. "We might end up looking for it for a while. And what if it's not on the top floor? What if there are other stories above it?"

"We had to climb up a lot of stairs before we met, and then some more before we found Sabata." Arison said. "There were also some more stairs that the necromancer descended from. Plus, throne rooms usually have high ceilings, so I doubt there's anything above it."

"So, we have to look for the largest, and grandest thing on this castle." Sketch concluded. The group looked up at the building and collectively groaned.

"We have some climbing to do…"

Luckily, all boks and skeletons were inside the castle, rather than patrolling the rooftops. There were bones sticking from what held the castle together, creating "natural" ladders for anyone without proper equipment to climb.

"I've scouted the dome." Otenko announced once everyone was standing on the main building. "It has a balcony and high windows, but all the drapes are drawn."

"This could be the throne room, or it could not be." Kyo said. "There's only one way to find out.

Sketch grabbed his Shuriken del Galaxia with only one black blade drawn out from the four stars as Arison unsheathed the Sword Del Galaxia.

"Remember, Sabata is affected by sunlight as most immortals are." Otenko warned. Both nodded and slammed their weapon into the roof and carved through it until the two blades met. Sketch jumped on the circle, but it did not budge.

"Saki, can you dig for us?" the Lunar Ninja asked. His female friend nodded and sunk her claw into the marked hole. She dug in some more and heaved up a chunk of the block, revealing a small hole. "And some sunlight?"

Sketch stared at Saki, who glanced at Kyo. The blue ninja only lifted a finger and spun it around.

"You're the one with the solar tops." He shrugged. Sketch laughed nervously before placing a small golden top into the hole. He wrapped a string around the small lever at the head, holding both firmly. He pulled the string, watching the solar toy spin in one place before staring at it in fear.

"What's wrong?" Arison pondered out loud.

"Erm, I got my solar bursts and solar bomb tops mixed up…" He blurted.

"You mean…"

"It's going to blow…"

* * *

Django's heartbeats were synchronized with his footsteps up the long stairs. He glanced at his older brother, almost scowling at him for being so calm. The door ahead of them was the only decorated object that he had seen so far. Skeletons protruded from the solid dirt, one on each door. Their arms seemed to motion a greeting although their hands were merged with the door. The skeletons seemed to grin, in various emotions. It was terrible yet beautiful at the same time.

"Figures the only thing not made of skeletons is shaped like them." Sabata put dryly. He rudely kicked the doors open, revealing the necromancer on top of her throne of skeletons.

"I wish you wouldn't try to damage my castle." She sighed with amusement in her voice. "Then again, you were never good at knocking."

"I knocked, just with my foot." The Dark Boy shot back, receiving a laugh from his old friend.

"As sarcastically witty as always, Sabata."

She glanced at the two, focusing on Django.

"And Django… Your little brother Django… It's very sweet to finally be with your family, but… Do you really consider him family?"

Sabata glared at her and said nothing.

"You've only met and you're already filling his head up with delusions that you'll be with him for an eternity." She scoffed. "As you did to everyone else who have tried to get close to you. You've only used them to get what you want…

"Of course, I should be thanking your greed. Without it, I wouldn't be able to do this!"

With a wave of her hand, a crowned skeleton armed with a scepter arose from the ground, a low pitched growl emitted from its slightly dropped jaw sent shivers down Django's spine.

"My actions may have led to the mutation of your powers, but am I to blame for your corruption?" Sabata growled, glaring at Cesei and the skeleton.

"Of course you weren't!" She exclaimed. "Sin was the one who drove me insane. But if I didn't have the powers I have now, I wouldn't have been placed in his hands. Sin taught me to hate, and the one I hated above all else was you, Sabata. Not Ash or Drogo, not even the manifestation of moonlight herself! You were the one I've channeled my hatred from. You were the one who ruined my life!"

"No one said you needed to help me!"

"Just like you, always trying to do things by yourself…"

"That's not entirely true!" Django argued. "Niichan may try to be a lone wolf, but he does it so no one else gets hurt!"

"Oh, little naïve Solar Boy, they do get hurt in many ways… You have no idea what he has done." Cesei laughed. "Aren't you afraid that he'll betray you as he did to countless others?"

"Of course I am afraid!" He snapped. "But I know that Niichan would never do it again. And if he did… He would have good intentions to benefit another… I don't care what happens to myself, as long as I can make others happy…"

"How touching…" Cesei chuckled in sarcasm. "At least you can get your wish! Now my lich, attack!"

The regal skeleton obeyed, raising its scepter to attack. Suddenly, an explosion overhead blew off chunks of the roof, quickly crushing the reanimated bones. Light filled the room, but only for a moment was there a concentrated patch of sunlight.

"Oh gods, I hope that didn't crush anyone." A familiar voice rang, muffled by the small hole.

"This is your fault, Sketch." A deeper voice chastised. "I think you might have killed someone."

The ebony haired boy dropped his head through the hole and grinned.

"Hi." He greeted sheepishly. "We brought you sunlight!"

Cesei was enraged. Thousands of skeletons shot out of the ground. Suddenly, she fell to the floor, clutching her head as the skeletons crumbled into dust almost pathetically. Her screams were heard even at the Solar Tree. Sabata's eyes widened in horror.

"Is this…!" He began, but stopped.

"What's going on!" Saki demanded, losing balance.

"I've never seen anything like this." Kyo gasped. "Is she changing forms…!"

As Kyo guessed, Cesei was indeed transforming. Her skin turned completely white, longer nails grew into claws. Shredded, bony wings tore out of her back, covering her with crimson blood. The V-shaped band on her head fell, releasing the hair it held back.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

And suddenly, it all clicked in Sabata's head.

"Darius, you scum of Sin!" He growled. "What are you doing with Cesei!"

Cesei's head drooped, her hair masking her face. Slowly, her head rose and her expression was much darker.

"You have just realized it was me, Sabata-kun?" she asked, however, the voice was not her own. It was filled with malice and intent of killing.

"Darius, what are you doing to her?"

"Ha… She refused to obey Sin… It was the only necessary action."

Sabata growled as "Cesei" continued.

"Of course, it was only to scare her, like shock treatments, but after Abel left, I was shut in."

"Then it looks like we have to drive you out." Sabata smirked. His grin dropped as he faced Django. "Darius is a mind controlling spirit. The ghost dancer Sin had must have disobeyed him and forgot to get Darius out. The only way to force him out is to lure him into powerful sunlight. Even so, Cesei's body will be unable to handle it, so Darius might eject himself unexpectedly and take over either one of us. Be on your best guard."

Immediately, Darius took flight, sending waves of blood icicles at the boys. Sabata quickly rolled out of the way while Django ran around to the hole in the ceiling. Darius swung around and dove at the Solar Boy, swiftly ascending when he missed.

"Skeletons!"

Three skeletons formed and charged at the young blond, but his brother diverted their attention to him. Sabata disposed of them with a few shots of the Gun Del Hel.

"He's too smart to simply waltz into the sunlight. We've got to trick him somehow!" Sabata hissed to Django. The two boys crouched behind the throne to quickly discuss.

"Can you get him sucked into a spot?" Django asked.

"…Of course, but timing has to be right. Real sunlight would cancel out the effects of any black hole I make, so we need him in the area, then have Arison or Sketch or any of the other guys up there to spray him with their artificial light."

"Technically her because…"

"There's no time for that!"

Django winced and quietly apologized.

"And one more thing. You have to cover my back while I make the black hole. I will be unable to move too far as long as I have it up."

"But when we were fighting, it…"

"That one focused on finding those who hold the sun in their hand. Darius, or at least Cesei's body, is not solar at all. In order to concentrate on whom I can capture, I have to be the one directing it. If not, it'll suck you in regardless."

"Right!"

The two ran out from opposite sides, shooting at Darius wildly as they revealed themselves. Sabata dashed to the hole and began focusing his energy on one spot. His first attempt was thwarted when a skeleton attacked him from behind as Django dealt with others. Meanwhile, Saki continuously clawed at the opening in attempts to enlarge it. Skeletons at Darius' will attacked the rooftop group, rendering them unable to aid the two below.

After a few moments, Sabata finally had his black hole going, but Darius resisted the vacuum. "Get him in there!" he cried to his brother. Django ran behind the possessed Necromancer and fired a few shots to drive the body to its destination. However, at the worst possible moment, a skeleton formed behind Sabata and tackled him, breaking his concentration and the black hole in a split second.

"This is bad…" Saki gritted between her teeth. "Those black holes have been broke twice by skeletons."

"Sketch, you better go down there and help." Kyo commanded. "It's going to be dawn soon and your power is significantly weakened in sunlight.

"But you guys…" Sketch began, but was interrupted.

"Only Arison can get rid of a skeleton for good while Saki and I can only hold it back. Your powers would be better in the dark. Plus, Arison can summon artificial light better than your tops can. While she does so, we can temporarily hold the skeleton armies back. It'll do."

The purple ninja hesitated and jumped down the hole with uncertainties. With utter speed, he sliced throw several skeletons with swords drawn.

"I'll help you guys for now!" He announced and ducked as Darius barely missed swiping his head off. He and Django managed to distract the spirit long enough for Sabata to create another black hole. This time, Sketch ran up the wall and knocked the possessed necromancer closer to the suction more efficiently than solar blasts. He rebounded back the wall and flipped to a downward kick, pushing Darius right above the black hole and sucking him in. There, Django used a spread of Solar Energy, amplified by the black hole to weaken Darius.

"NOW!"

Above, Saki signaled Arison to start the Rising Sun spell as she and Kyo began to defend her from the opposing undead. Right as Darius broke free from the dark suction, sunlight poured in from the opening in the ceiling. His shrieks melted back into Cesei's screams as Sabata and Sketch retreated to the shade.

"You did well…" She whispered to Django. All too suddenly, the malice returned to her face and Darius took control once again. He grabbed him by newly formed talons in Cesei's feet once her skin turned green and blood filled her wings. Her arms turned into bat wings and she flew away at high speeds with the boy.

"DJANGO!"

Sabata was flung by Sketch to the ceiling, gracefully landing, and watched helplessly as Django and Cesei became mere dots in the sky.

"No…"

Django felt dizzy at such heights. His vision blurred from blood loss. Suddenly, he was surrounded by complete darkness. His fears revisited and he screamed as he had in Grun's cage. Only this time, he was all alone…

* * *

All was black; Django could not see in front of him. Goosebumps prickled his skin at the thought of re-experiencing his nightmare. However, the image of two children appeared again. This time, they faced him on a grassy hill. Behind them was a walled city; The clock tower in the walls was all too familiar…

The blond boy nudged Django.

"Do you want to play?" He asked.

"Er, sorry, I'm busy right now." The Solar Boy replied. The little blond looked at his green haired companion.

"Are you lonely?" The girl questioned.

"I guess…"

"Don't you have any friends?"

"I do…"

"Then why are you lonely?"

"I… They're not here with me right now…"

"That's a silly thought!" the blond exclaimed. "Are you stupid or somethin'? Your friends are always with you in your heart!"

"With the sun!" the girl added. The two giggled childishly and Django felt his own lips tug into a smile. The boy looked up at the sky as the tall clock tower's bell rang loudly.

"It's sunset!" the girl whined.

"Don't worry, the sun will rise again tomorrow!" The blond shouted with energy. "Well mister, see ya later!"

"Bye!"

"Come on Malak, Jiichan is making dinner!"

"That's nothing to be excited about Ringo!"

The scenery faded and a man in black robes appeared, grinning menacingly at Django

"How charming, Solar Boy Django." He sneered. "You're still alive."

"Darius. Where are we?"

"In your mind! It's delightfully dark!"

"What about Cesei?"

"She was too weak. I need a better host. I need a host that can walk in daylight. Solar Boy Django, I need you!"

Django took a step black.

"You'll never take me." He declared.

"Oh, don't be a foolish boy, you don't even have your friends to help you, not even the sun!"

"You're wrong."

Darius seemed taken aback as Django stepped forward, repelling the inky darkness. His subconscious faded and they were brought back to the real world, Darius now back in Cesei's body.

"I have my friends an the sun." Django said. He placed a hand over his chest. "They are always in my heart. Nothing you can do will separate us!"

The mind controller gritted his teeth.

"We'll see about that!"

"We shall!"

Suddenly, the four jewels of the gods surrounded him. Django faced Cesei's body with determination plastered on his face. He held up the Ring of Seiryuu and summoned Kidenkou.

"For memories!" She cried. She transformed into a great azure dragon, striking Cesei and forced Darius out. The Bracelet of Genbu floated in front of Django, calling out Kourihi.

"For honor!"

She turned into a giant ebony tortoise and shielded the Solar Boy from an attempt to take him. The Earring of Byakkou was next, and Kazemusu materialized.

"For hope!"

He morphed into a white tiger and struck Darius down, stunning him. Finally, the Necklace of Suzaku hovered around Django and Enbara appeared. She stared into his eyes for a moment and turned around.

"For the ones we hold dear!"

She gave Django one last glance before turning into a crimson phoenix and engulfed the possessor in light. Django took this moment to pull out his gun.

"For life on Earth and our Sun!"

The rising sun across the horizon powered up the Gun Del Sol and allowed it to charge up to its full potential. It only took one shot to vanquish Darius. His screams died away, allowing the boy to put his gun away. The four glittering jewels gave off one last burst of light and disappeared.

And for that moment, Django was content to close his eyes and lose consciousness, knowing that he was falling.

"_DJANGO!" _

* * *

D: I wrote that when I was grounded:D; Only eight pages in word, sheesh. This is probably the second to last chapter. This is hopefully the second to last chapter. See, me no like fight scenes. (3/20/06)

Post uploading: This is the fourth shortest chapter, wordwise.


	8. Parting of ways

(4/27/06) Might as well start again…

* * *

From the castle, the bright light only lasted for a moment before flickering out.

"Where's Django?" Saki gasped. "Was that him?"

"Probably." Sabata replied, reaching the top. "He must be returning now." He seemed secure, but the tone of his voice betrayed him.

"Come on." Kyo gestured. "The castle's falling apart." He disappeared into the crevice and his footsteps became faint. Saki jumped in after him and a loud "OW!" heard from Sketch followed right after. Sabata glanced at Arison, who was gazing up at the sky.

"You coming?" He asked. She quickly turned towards him and shook her head.

"Nah, I want to watch the sun rise from up here." She said.

"The sun's not coming up for a while, and this castle's going to fall before it will."

"…"

"…Hn. Whatever."

In a flash, he teleported away, leaving Arison to do whatever she pleased. The Saigon Knight stared at him for a moment and returned her look towards the heavens.

"Only one of those statements was true." She mused. "That was Django. But he's falling and… he'll rise soon enough."

She unclipped a few braces in front of her cloak, revealing the outfit underneath.

"The man who gave me this cloak once told me I inherited wings from my mother, but to use them, I needed to be willing to sacrifice myself for a nobler cause. After all… I did promise I'd keep him safe and alive."

She removed her hat, tying it to her belt as she took a few steps back. Suddenly, she shot forward and leapt off the end just as the roof caved in. Her hair fluttered as she quickly descended in the air. Panic overtook her. Was she wrong? Was that man just kidding her? She tried her best to hold the tears in, but the salty water flooded out from clenched eyelids.

'_I'm sorry Django…'_

A pain stabbed Arison in the back. Something beneath her shirt felt as if it were going to tear her skin apart. Was she dying? Was this how death teased its victims?

RRIIIIPPP

Arison's eyes flew open as she somersaulted in midair. A part of her mind was controlling an extra appendage, she noted mentally. She observed wings on her back, fanning her face with each flap. Immediately, her attention focused back on the sky, where the glimmer was…

* * *

Django was falling. His eyes fluttered open, his scarf flapping noisily in the air. His back faced the earth. At least they'll see him smiling if they found him.

If they found him…

It was common for the brave to face death and spit in his face, though when very close, he begins to regret. Django was no exception and thoughts began to flood his mind. Would life go on as if nothing happened? Would the human race survive? Or would the immortals succeed in their plans? What would Arison say? What would Sabata do?

Otenko-sama… Lita… Sketch… Saki… Kyo… Arison… Sabata…

What would they all think? He was surrounded by darkness, but this time he knew where he was.

Django was falling, falling to his death.

Cesei wrapped bloody arms around Django's waist, her bony wings flapping gently to slow his descent. He looked at her in question as her blood stained his clothes.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked quietly.

"I… I was a little girl when I was taken away from my parents." She began. "Found by the Queen… I used my abilities to do her bidding. I remember when Sabata arrived and how jealous I was that he was taken care of by Carmilla. Of course, Sabata was just another tragic figure. But I knew he could get us out because he was part Solar as you are… But…

"He was foolish enough to challenge her at a young age, arrogant because of his blood mixture. The Queen soon proved that it didn't matter and proceeded with her experiments… And I… I got caught in the middle. I quickly took Sabata and tried to run away, but we were caught and as punishment, we were both infused with Dark Matter…

"I did not ask to become a necromancer, but because of Sabata, I became one. I am an immortal; I feel both physical and emotional pain everyday without any stops! But… But you and Sabata have come and now it is my time to go. I thank you for repelling Darius from the depths of my mind. Now I can leave by my own free will, but I am still unpurified. So I shall give my strength to ensure that you live and you liberate the others who suffer!

"And… And tell Sabata I never hated him."

Cesei spread out her wings to catch air and act as a parachute of some sort, but the holes in the leathery skin allowed the air to rush through. They were speeding up regardless of her actions. Her arms slipped, to weak to hold onto the Solar Boy any longer, letting him plummet faster and faster.

Django was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. He was going to die… He remembered his prophetic dreams. Would that angelic figure come to catch him? His eyes began to close….

"…irt!"

His eyes snapped open.

"Django! Squirt!"

Something fast grabbed him, securing its grip by wrapping strong arms beneath his armpits. He opened his eyes just as the thing kicked Cesei off.

"A… Ally!" Django gasped.

"I got ya, Squirt! That damn immortal can't hurt you now!" Arison proclaimed, slowing down her ascension.

"Ally!" He cried. "She's harmless! You've got to help her!"

"You're heavy as is!"

"Ally!"

She grunted, bouncing Django back into her grip and swooped down. The Solar Boy grabbed onto his former foe's arms, hoping they wouldn't tear out. He could tell Arison was struggling to keep steady in the air.

"Django…" She strained to say.

"Ally?"

"I'm sorry… I…"

"Ally!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise…"

At that moment, Arison's wings ruffled and exploded, all the feathers fluttering in the air, leaving no trace of extra appendages other than the tears in her shirt. She held Django close to her before her arms slipped from under him. She fell faster than the boy even though she was not burdened by the extra weight of another. Her cloak acted as fins rather than a parachute as she gained speed. Cesei's eyes seemed to hiss, "Go fool! Go to her!" Django nodded and let go of the Necromancer, kicking his legs as if he were in water. He managed to grab Arison's hand even as his scarf was choking him.

"Ally…"

With the rest of his strength, he pushed himself into his old companion's arms.

"We'll… We'll go together…"

A deafening roar re-ignited a spark of hope as a blue blur raced towards them. Grasping Cesei in her claw first, Kidenkou bent beneath the pair and cushioned their fall in a mat of dragon hair. Surprised, neither was able to grab a handful before they slid from the surface. They continued to plummet and would soon hit the earth, if a streak of red hadn't caught them. Enbara gave a caw, swerving up to dodge a tree. Django and Arison clung to her feathers as best as they could but the plumage gave away, dropping them into the ocean. The pinnacle of Kourihi's shell arose from the water, lifting the two above surface and carried them to shore. From there, Kazemusu offered them a ride in his tiger form, swiftly transporting them to the Solar Tree in a matter of seconds. As the gods returned to their human forms, Lita rushed to Django, nearly tackling him to the floor as she gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Django-sama!" She exclaimed. "You're okay!"

"Ack! Of course I am!" Django managed to say. "Please let go though… Can't… Breath…"

The Earthly Maiden soon realized what she was doing and immediately let go, retreating behind Kidenkou with a red face.

"How was your sunrise, Saigon Knight?" The sarcastic voice of Sabata rang.

"Quiet well." Arison replied, smiling. "The sun is more compassionate than I would have thought."

Django blinked, oblivious to who his friend was referring to. Instead, he came up to Sabata and asked, "How did I do?"

"Hmph! You're not done yet!"

"What?"

"He's right, Django." Otenko remarked. "You've still got to purify what's left of Cesei's body."

"But she—"

"She doesn't want to continue on." Sabata cut off. "She's been wanting to die for a while. Immortals can not die unless they are purified and until their time comes, they will continue to feel the pain."

Django lowered his head, remembering the words the Necromancer gave him before she attempted to delay his fall.

"I… I will do it."

"I set her in the pile driver outside of Bloodlust Mansion." Kidenkou informed. "Please hurry."

The Solar Boy nodded and ran to the location of the beginning of many painful purification processes.

* * *

He had never known her long, but he felt a pang in his heart as he set up the Pile Driver; he had never known that immortals felt the same pains humans did. How could he do any more purifications knowing this?

'_Her mind will not resist, so she will not attack _you_.' _Sabata's voice rang in his head. All he needed to watch out for was the incapacitation of each generator. With each generator ready and the loud beeping thundering in his ears, he raced to the activation point and initiated the purification.

Arison and Sabata sat at the side, observing Django at work.

"I've never seen the purification process before." Arison confessed. "Auntie Teikou wouldn't let us, though we've never had a major immortal attack the temporary settlement before I left."

"Auntie Teikou?" Sabata inquired.

"She's the woman who raised us." She answered. "I believe she was related to your father in some way, but I'm not too sure. She was not our mother, so 'Auntie' was the best we could come up with. She was the head of the orphanage, so we had competition with many other orphans in our area."

"You're an orphan?"

"Technically. My mother was supposed to be Django's godmother, but she… Well… Anyway, I heard my father passed away or abandoned me to join the immortals for some reason… I never knew. By the way, where are the ninjas?"

Sabata laughed.

"They said their mission was complete so they went home. Had to drag Sketch with them."

"Pity. I had a lot of questions for him too."

The loud scream and rumbling signaled that the process was over. Wavering, they heard Cesei's voice clearly.

"Thank you… Thank you Solar Boy Django! I am free! But before I go, I will share with you what I have seen coming up for you… Sabata… Django… Both of you will be tempted by the ploys of Dark and the Will of the Galaxy… But don't give into them! Please… Please… Good bye… Good bye, Solar Boy Django! Good bye… Dark Boy Sabata!"

Her voice echoed, fading away forever.

"Niichan!"

Django ran to Sabata, pausing to catch his breath.

"Niichan, I forgot to tell you! When she was talking to me… She told me to tell you she never hated you."

Sabata sighed, almost in relief.

"That doesn't matter to me now." He said. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait! You can't go!"

Django grabbed his arm and clung to it.

"And why not?"

"Your clothes are all torn up! You can't go like that! You'll catch something or get laughed at by boks!"

"Ha! Like you're in any better shape. You're more likely to get laughed at by mummies than I am!"

"That's why I was making these!" Lita proclaimed, holding out two freshly made shirts and shorts. The shirts seemed to be made of strips of cloth with several buttons running down. She thrust a set to the boys according to their liking. Then, she huffed and quickly left as Django promptly took off his shirt to change.

"…Not in front of everyone, Squirt." Arison commented, shaking her head. She tugged her hat free and placed it on her head, pulling the rim down to cover her eyes. She turned around so the boys could continue changing.

"Done." Django announced. "Though, I don't know why she made them out of strips like this…"

"So they can be mended easily." Sabata informed. "You can take out the portions that have been torn and replace them without having to replace the entire thing."

"Wow! That's really smart!"

"…Smarter than you at least…"

Django pouted at his brother, slipping his new shorts on.

"The gods are going soon." Arison announced, hearing Django fumble with his boots. The boys finished dressing and followed the girl to the Solar Tree, where the four spiritual beings waited in front of a vast portal.

"Thank you, Solar Boy Django!" Kidenkou said. "It was a pleasure to meet you and give you training."

"We cannot say how much we may miss you," Kourihi added "But we only hope to see you once again."

"It was great working with you guys!" Kazemusu exclaimed. "I wish we could do it again!"

"Be careful, Solar Boy Django… Dark Boy Sabata…" Enbara solemnly voiced. "I feel that the necromancer's last words have a bit of truth to them. Both of you are in danger of falling under the influence of Dark… Even if your mind is shrouded when these events come to happen… Banish the clouds with the power of the sun! It's always in your heart!"

With everything said, the four disappeared through the portal, which promptly closed behind them.

"Oh! How did they come to save us anyway?" Django pondered out loud.

"They came here on their own accord." Sabata informed. "Since Cesei's body was still unpurified, they came back to see if anything was wrong."

"Ah…"

"Well, I'm off."

"What!" Django grasped Sabata's hand. "Why?"

"I still haven't redeemed Carmilla's soul…" Sabata sighed. "I only did this to help Cesei and now that she's happy, I still have my original journey to finish."

"…'kay…." The Solar Boy's grip on his brother's hand loosened, allowing it to slip out. The Dark Boy noticed the saddened look on his face and grinned.

"Hey, you'll see me again!"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

In a sudden movement, Django's arms wrapped themselves around Sabata, pulling the two into their first hug. He pulled away, laughing at the older boy's shocked expression.

"Sorry! I never got to—"

He was cut off when Sabata returned the hug.

"You are so emotional sometimes, Django. Are you sure you're the one who beat all those immortals?"

Django scowled at him as he teleported off with a final wave.

"Well, I guess I should go too." Arison announced. Django spun around and looked at her in disbelief.

"What? You too?"

"Yeah… My original quest was to find my mother, though I needed to get this sword first." She explained. "But like your brother, I'll see you around, okay?"

"Alright…"

As soon as Arison's brown cloak was no longer in view, Django sighed and turned to Lita.

"I think I'll go too…"

"What?"

"I want to go back to San Miguel and see what's going on there."

"Oh… I was thinking the same thing!" Lita exclaimed shyly. "I need to get this Solar Tree back to full health before tending to the San Miguel one… But it's really close!"

"Alright… Should I stay to protect you when you go?"

"Oh!" Lita's face turned red, though Django did not notice. "I'll be okay! There's no need to stay behind just for me…"

"Okay! Good luck! Otenko-sama! Let's go!"

And as the Solar Boy retraced his steps back home, he ended another journey and began another.

* * *

I did bad ending this, didn't I? Oh well, better sucky than never. It ties up and explains a little more, though not too much. I enjoyed writing this. And my god, this I my first chaptered fic that I didn't end with some stupid crack excuse XO! My scripted fics don't count, and that giant Harry PotterxYuugiou one didn't count. Resistance was discontinued and Vampire Hunters will be… Wow XD

Anyhoo, I'm done with this one now. I hope you enjoyed reading this and stick around! I'll have a semi-sequel later. (7/14/06)


End file.
